The Marauders and the Philosophers Stone
by Marauderheart12741
Summary: Pranks, pranks and pranks and a whole load of adventure is in store for the Marauders! Hopes you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey i'm new to this site, i loved to read the fanfics but never wrote for this website but only for myself. So i am included in the story which i decided to put up so please dont hate it because it has me in it as a marauder :) i have lots of pranks involved so hopefully itll make u laugh :D enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 - Hogwarts Express**

"And if your not put in Slytherin, you'll have a lot to answer for, got that?" barked Adelina's mother.

"Yes," she said wearily again "I've got it. Can I go now?" Mrs Malfoy did not reply but simply turned heel and walked off. "I'll take that as a yes then." Adelina sighed and started to heave her trunk with difficulty over to the scarlet train.

"How much stuff do you need? I mean, siriusly, are you bringing a giant with you? Because I'm pretty sure we don't need one of them until our third year." Adelina looked up and found herself staring into wicked grey eyes.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, dropped her trunk and flung herself at him, giving him a tight hug. "I haven't spoken to you in ages!"

"Yeah, why've you stopped writing to me?"

'Mum," she said nodding her head in the direction of Mrs Malfoys retreating back. "She locked me up again."

"Why? What did you do this time?" asked Sirius amused.

"I only said that being a pureblood doesn't automatically mean your superior than everyone else." she said shrugging "Then I told her that at Hogwarts I don't want to be put into Slytherin but would prefer to be a Gryffindor. Then she called me a blood traitor and locked me in the basement for two months. I haven't been out for a while." she added looking around. "Shall we go and find some seats?"

"Sure," grinned Sirius "Here let me help you, mines already on the train." With Sirius' help they managed to pull the heavy trunk onto the train and then began to hunt for an empty compartment.

Adelina and Sirius had been friends since they could remember, but this was only because they had met at one of their families pureblood parties. Both of them came from complete pure blood wizard families and each family thought that they were above others and that muggles and half bloods should be killed. It was a great sin to their families if anyone was found mixing with someone muggle born or without pure wizard blood in their veins. But although they had both been brought up like this, both Sirius and Adelina had different views. They rebelled against the families beliefs and often ended up in serious trouble, especially as neither of their families were loving; so the punishments were lethal.

Sirius was very handsome, fairly tanned with long black hair, a little shorter than shoulder length. He was a little smaller than average height, had deep black eyes full of trouble and fun and gleaming white teeth that were often displayed when he grinned. He seemed very mature in his looks, much older than he was, despite his small height.

Adelina was also short for age, but a lot shorter, looking about two years younger. She had long, chestnut brown hair that flowed down her back in natural waves with small curls at the tips. She had startling deep blue eyes, filled with mischief and laughter and her cheeks were often rosy red.

Sirius and Adelina's friendship was often what kept the other going while their family dismissed them. As they shared the same views and were in the same situations it made it easy to understand what the other was going through.

Soon, they had almost walked through all of the train when they came across their families in a compartment. They tried to hurry past but Bellatrix, Sirius' cousin and Lucius, Adelina's older brother dragged them in and shoved them into the seats. Bellatrix and Lucius were sitting with more Slytherins from other years. There were at least five others there.

Bellatrix had a strong jaw and long black hair in tight curls. Her gleaming, dark brown eyes bore into Sirius and Adelina and her thick eyebrows and large forehead made her come across as foreboding.

Lucius was more delicate, with slicked back blonde hair and cold grey eyes. He had a pointed nose and thin lips which were curling in triumph.

"Where you heading?" asked Bellatrix lazily "We thought you two might want to learn some new spells ready for your first year."

Lucius leered cruelly. "What's the point in being purebloods if you can't even show off anything you're learnt at home on your first day?"

Sirius made a move to get up but one of the Slytherins next to him pushed him back down roughly. He knew what they were going to do; use the spells on him and Adelina.

"Listen," said Sirius angrily "Leave us alone. We already know magic so just let us go already."

He went to get up again but Bellatrix placed her wand squarely between his eyes.

"Don't make me do it Sirius." she said in a deadly whisper. "The crutiatous curse really hurts…you'll be begging for death." Sirius stayed completely still. That curse was against the law but the Black family didn't care. He knew Bellatrix would keep her word and he would have preferred sitting in their compartment rather than suffer the worst pain imaginable for however long Bella decided.

"Leave us alone!" yelled Adelina. "Do you just expect us to stay here and let you threaten and torture us? Cause its not going to happen!" Bellatrix's wand moved over to Adelina's face.

"But of course that's what we expect," she said softly "And anyway, you won't be able to do anything about it." Adelina knew this was true but she still glared at Bellatrix. Bellatrix was in her fourth year at Hogwarts and knew far more magic than either Sirius and Adelina and they knew it would be foolish to try and hex her. Lucius was in his fifth year at Hogwarts and also one of the top wizards in his year.

However, they caught each others eyes and nodded their heads slightly. Suddenly there was a loud bang as they pulled their wands out and clouded up the carriage. The red smoke blocked them from view and they groped desperately for the door handle. But before they reached it a Slytherin girl yelled "_Vinculum_!" As the smoke disappeared, they found themselves bounded by thick ropes that held them together, back to back. Adelina tried squirming but the ropes only tightened until she could barely breathe.

Lucius smiled down at them.

"How foolish they seem to be," he sneered "Don't you agree Bella?" Bella smirked.

The door suddenly swung open causing the Slytherins to whirl round. An angry looking adult stood there in fury.

"Magic!" he yelled "Magic on my train!" Sirius could see the mans forehead becoming very red from under the drivers cap. He waved his wand effortlessly at Sirius and Adelina and the ropes vanished. "Get out!"

They quickly scrambled up throwing dirty looks back over their shoulders and stumbled into the corridor where their trunks where still sitting. They left the train driver yelling at the older students and walked on trying to find a compartment, muttering words probably only known to their dark families.

At last, they found a carriage with only two boys in it.

"Hey, can we sit here?" asked Adelina walking in.

"Sure," said a tall boy with messy, black hair and hazel eyes.

"Thanks,' said Adelina and she and Sirius went in and put their trunks away before sitting down.

"So." said Sirius "is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yup," smiled the boy. The other boy with him was facing out the window. From what they could see of him, he was podgy and short with thin rusty. brown hair. "I'm James, James Potter, and this is Peter Pettigrew." He said gesturing to the other boy. For the first time he looked round and when he did he gave a scared yelp. Sirius and Adelina exchanged nervous glances as they realised why he yelped. The Potter and Pettigrew families did not get along with the Blacks and Malfoys. James obviously hadn't recognised them but Peter had.

"You're a Black," stammered Peter, his watery blue eyes looking straight at Sirius' grey ones "and you're a Malfoy." he said to Adelina. James had become tense and looked worryingly around as if someone were watching them.

"Listen," started Adelina "We're not like the rest of our family. You don't need to worry. We don't want to be in Slytherin and we don't care about half bloods and mudbloods-" she was cut off as Peter gave another yelp and turned away quickly to face the window again.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"You said mudbloods." said James slowly.

"And?" asked Adelina surprised

"That's not a term to use if you really are different from your family."

"Why?"

"Its about the rudest thing you could say to someone muggle born. It would really offend them."

"Really?" said Adelina very surprised. "But I thought that was what you called them?"

"No."

"I'm sorry," she stuttered "I honestly didn't know."

James gave a small smile.

"Its ok, but if you really want to prove your different, then don't use that word again."

Adelina and Sirius nodded their heads vigorously to show that they meant it.

"We've been told to not mix with any of your families, or mud-, I mean muggle borns or half bloods but we've never really followed the rules." said Sirius grinning "I'm Sirius and this is Adelina."

"But you can call me Addy, Adelina's a bit annoying really. We had to have different names, obviously. Everyone in our family has weird names."

"So are you looking forward to starting Hogwarts?" asked Sirius.

"Oh yeah!" said James. He couldn't help but like these two, they seemed sincere and truthful about wanting to be different and even from looking at them they didn't seem as harsh or brutal as the usual Blacks or Malfoys. "What house do you want to be in? Do you want to be in Slyth-"

"No." said Sirius flatly "We don't. I want to be in Gryffindor."

"That's where all our family have been!" said James proudly "I'm hoping to be put there too. My dad said most of the trouble makers are in Gryffindor."

To his surprise both Adelina and Sirius' faces cracked into evil grins.

"I really want to be put there too," said Adelina, or Addy "Me and Sirius play pranks all the time!"

The train whistle blew and they started off. For about an hour or so they talked about Hogwarts and James told them that when his dad went to Hogwarts he found a secret passage,

"I bet there are loads!" said Sirius excitedly "We should try and find them all."

"Yeah!" said James "And guess what my dad gave me before I left, he gave it to me when my mum wasn't looking, an invisibility cloak!"

Adelina and Sirius gaped as he pulled out a long silky cloak. Peter, who had been silently staring out the window for the last hour, refusing to speak to them, even took a quick glance.

"Whoa!" breathed Sirius "That's awesome!"

The door of the compartment rattled and James hurriedly stuffed the cloak back into his rucksack as a tall, skinny boy pulled open the door.

He had sandy hair and was very pale, with tired bags under his eyes. He was already in his Hogwarts robes and was dragging his trunk behind him.

"Sorry to bother you, but the carriage I was in is quite noisy and I feel quite ill." The others looked at him and could see plainly that the boy was ill. "Can I sit in here?"

"Sure," said James.

"I'm Remus by the way, Remus Lupin." said the boy as he sat down. James introduced everyone to Remus and still Peter didn't look round.

"So, do you two know each other then?" asked Remus uncertainly, looking from Peter to James.

"Yeah," said James "Our parents are friends. So you're just starting at Hogwarts?"

"Yup. My dad is a wizard, but my mum is a muggle born. He never told her he was a wizard until they're wedding day. I think he told me that she didn't talk to him for a month." he said considering as the others laughed. He looked up and smiled.

Remus had never had friends before as he was not allowed to go to school. When he was younger he was bitten by a werewolf, in fact it was seven years ago that day. He was bitten on the leg before his dad was able to scare the wolf away with magic. From then on every month on the night of a full moon he would transform into a fully grown, uncontrollable werewolf and it had not been safe to allow him to go to school. His last transformation had been a day ago and he was very tired. However, Dumbledore had given him permission to join Hogwarts as long as certain rules and regulations were followed.

Soon Remus, James, Addy and Sirius were all friends, talking and laughing. Peter seemed obstinate to talk to Addy and Sirius so remained looking out the window, occasionally turning to talk to James and ignoring the rest. As the hours wore on they became restless and bored.

"I'm gonna go and look round," said Addy standing up and stretching "After being locked in the basement for two months, I need to stretch my legs."

Remus and James looked shocked. Addy merely smiled and said to Sirius.

"You explain." and with that she left the compartment. She wondered down the aisle until she saw another compartment with three girls and two boys sitting in it. They looked like first years so she decided to go in.

"Hi," she said sliding back the door smiling. But all she got back were ice cold glares. She noticed at once one of the girls was sitting on one of the boys lap, with the boy stroking her strawberry blonde hair which had been pulled back tightly with no loose hairs to get in her face. She had small beady dull yellow eyes and thin lips which were almost snarling at Addy as she walked in. She had a crooked nose and high, sharp cheekbones; but although all her features were small and sharp, the girl was quite podgy, not fat but definitely with a lot of 'baby fat'. The boy she was sitting on had black short hair with murky brown eyes.

To Addy they looked violent.

"Not going to reply?" asked Addy in a pretend friendly tone. "Or are you just gonna sit there glaring at me until I leave so you can go back to practising for your future careers; hairdressers? But then I guess you're not _really_ fit for anything else." she looked enquiringly over at the boy.

He jumped up snarling, causing the girl on his lap to fall off. Addy let out a squeal of laughter.

"Shut up you!" said the girl "What do you want from us?"

"Geez, I just came to say hi and introduce myself since we're going to be spending the next five years together." said Addy rolling her eyes. "But pardon me for intruding your beauty session, please continue, you really need it."

"Why you-" said the girl furiously before Addy carried on.

"I mean," she said flicking her hair back dramatically "I don't need it, but others," she gestured to the girl "do. So I'm sorry for not being too understanding. I just don't know what its like to be born ugly."

Before she could say any more two of the other girls were on her with their wands raised.

"Introduce yourself then," snarled one of them who had brown hair and brown eyes and no real features on her face. "if that's what you came for."

"I'm Adelina Malfoy" said Adelina calmly. At once the girls drew back their wands.

"You're a Malfoy?" asked one with a ghost like appearance.

"Yeah."

"Well that makes all the difference!" said the girl getting hurriedly of the floor. "I'm Rebecca Deevile, pleasure to meet you." she held out a rather fat hand.

"And why would that make all the difference?" asked Addy coldly, ignoring the hand.

"Well you're a pureblood! And come from a background of great wizards and witches!" said the boy "I'm Robert by the way. Robert Dellio."

"What does it matter if I'm a pureblood?" asked Addy and Rebecca's hand dropped rather quickly.

"What does it matter?" she whispered

"Yeah," said Addy "Frankly I think that all this pureblood rubbish is a waste of time. Don't bother pulling those out again, I know more spells than the whole first year textbook." she added to the two girls who had begun to raise their wands again.

"Doesn't matter?" Rebecca repeated mystified. "And a Malfoy too."

Addy leant against the door frame.

"So who are you?" she asked the two girls "Purebloods as well? On top of everyone?"

The ghost like girl replied first. "I'm Charlotte Goyle."

"And I'm Kerry Wynard." replied the second girl.

"Oh. Yes," said Addy nodding "two well known wizarding families. Not as well known as mine obviously, but too be honest I'd prefer it that way. No judgements made before the meeting. And you are?" she asked the boy who so far hadn't said anything.

"Lucas Folessa."

The boys were sitting in the carriage wondering where Addy had got to.

"She's been ages!" moaned Sirius "What if Bella or Lucius have got her?"

James and Remus looked at him blankly.

"They're our family. Bella's my cousin and Lucius is her brother. They're still at Hogwarts, stupid Slytherins. Earlier they were threatening us but the driver came and told them off. But what if they got Addy again?"

"They can't do anything that bad to her surely?" asked Remus

"Remus. I know you don't know this but our families are the two darkest families in the wizarding world today. Everything they do is bad." said Sirius darkly. He dropped his voice and the other two leant forward to hear. "Earlier, she was about to perform the Crutiatous curse on us."

Even Peter let out a gasp.

"Oh Merlin!" said James "Come on…why don't we go and find her?"

Sirius nodded his head gleefully. "Thanks, and you better take your wands."

"But I don't know any magic yet!" said Remus fearfully.

"That's ok…I know lots, but it will be safer if you bring yours too." said Sirius. "Just in case."

Suddenly Addy was pushed roughly out of the way by two more, what she thought at first, boys. But as she looked again she realised that one was a girl with her black hair cut like a boys and rectangular glasses. The other was a tall boy with longer hair than the girl. From what she could tell, they were brother and sister.

"We did it!" said the girl excitedly "We managed to hex those second year Hufflepuffs!" she suddenly caught sight of Addy who was nursing her arm.

"Adelina Malfoy." Addy said quickly as she met her gaze.

"Oh a Malfoy!" she said impressed. "I'm Ellie Feldon and this is my twin brother, Lewis Feldon."

"Don't bother with the intro Ellie, she thinks purebloods are a waste of time." mumbled Rebecca sitting back onto Roberts lap. She then smiled sweetly. "Why don't you show her what happens to people who say anything against us, even if she _is _a Malfoy."

And before Addy knew what was happening she was pinned up against the wall by Ellie who was almost twice as tall. She regretted whole heartedly leaving her wand in her trunk as she, with no doubt, knew ten times as much as this Ellie girl. She had often taught herself after hearing her mother, father and siblings using spells themselves.

"_Amitto_!" yelled someone bursting into the, quite crowded, compartment. Ellie was flung back and Addy saw Sirius, James and Remus all standing with their wands out.

"Come on Addy lets get out of here. They look like a bunch of Slytherins to me." said Sirius

"Yeah," said Addy nodding her head "I think they are. Well, pleasure- actually no I wont tell lies. Not very nice to meet you and I hope I won't see you again." she turned round to leave then said facing Rebecca "And good luck with your makeover. It will be good if I don't recognise you, then you can learn some manners and try to be my friend again."

She walked out laughing at Rebecca's face with the boys following behind.

"What was that all about?" asked Sirius

"Explain later, I think we're almost here…yes look!"

The clambered hurriedly back into their compartment and looked out the window. Sure enough there was the castle, looking magnificent across a dark lake.

"Woah!" Remus slightly moaned in amazement. They quickly pulled on their robes and sorted themselves out. Just as Peter found his toad the train came to a stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 -The Sorting **

"Ballard, David." That was the first name called and to all the first years it became real. They looked at David intently as he marched up to the stool and placed the hat firmly on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" That hat yelled. That was the first person done.

"Black, Sirius." Sirius walked up to the stool. He was very worried what his family were going to do to him but he definitely didn't want to be in Slytherin. After a couple of moments the hat yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius climbed wobbly down and went over to the Gryffindor table where they were looking shocked. There were loud boos and hisses from the Slytherins and when he looked over he saw Bellatrix glaring daggers at him with a message quite plain to read; you're going to regret that.

"Butt, Maria." There was a bit of laughter at her name as a Pakistani girl walked up, blushing, to the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so it went on with more people being sorted.

"Butler, Oliver."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Charlton, Ben."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Collins, Georgia"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Deevile, Rebecca."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dellio, Robert."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Downey, Jack."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Edden, Will."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sirius started to get desperate, surely there would be someone else in his year in Gryffindor?

"Evans, Lily."

A pretty girl with long red hair and startling green eyes walked up to the hat. She sat down timidly and the hat slipped over her eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The girl jumped up and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. She sat on her own near the end looking very shy.

"Feldon, Eleanor."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Feldon, Lewis."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Folessa, Luca."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sirius was stunned. How many Slytherins where there? He looked over at Bella and wondered if she had put a charm on him to think everyone was a Slytherin.

"Greg, Drew."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

That's ok then thought Sirius. There must be a lot of Slytherins this year that's all.

"Halliday, Morven."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Goyle, Charlotte."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Lupin, Remus."

Sirius looked up quickly. Remus could be in Gryffindor. After a long few minutes the hat finally screamed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

For the third time the Gryffindor table were able to erupt into applause. Remus walked over smiling and sat next to Sirius.

"Took your time!"

Remus smiled. "The hat couldn't decide if I should be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. And you weren't the quickest up there either!"

"Lets just say the hat was surprised to have a Black that wasn't in Slytherin!"

Remus laughed and they turned back to the sorting where Addy was now sitting under the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Addy tore over to the Gryffindor table beaming and sat down.

"He said I was a true Gryffindor, like Godrick Gryffindor himself!" she said excitedly.

"I did indeed." said a voice in her ear making her jump two feet in the air.

"Oh my goodness!" she whipped the hat off and ran up to the stool again to put it down. Sirius was almost helpless with laughter, in fact, nearly everyone in the hall were, apart from the Slytherins. Bella had stood up and was looking from Sirius to Addy.

"BLOOD TRAITORS! FILTH! YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY! BLOOD TRAITORS! BLOOD TRAIORS! HE'LL BE COMING FOR YOU NEXT! MARK MY WORDS!"

The laughter that had filled the hall went into a deathly silence. Addy who was still up at the stool said quietly, but everyone could hear.

"You don't know how to stand up for what is right Bella. In fact you don't even know what is right. But me and Sirius do. We can stand up to you, we have more nerve than you ever will."

"How dare you say that!" spat Lucius standing up "How dare you dishonour the noble family of Malfoy and humiliate the family of Black. You are a blood traitor, and you'll be sorry."

"No we won't! We won't be sorry! You're the ones in the wrong! Not us!" shouted Sirius who had also stood up. The four of them all glared at each other.

"Perhaps," said Dumbledore also standing up "Filch you would be kind enough to escort Bellatrix and Lucius out of the hall." Filch came running up and shooed the two of them out. There was an awkward pause as Addy walked slowly back over to the Gryffindor table fuming and sat opposite Sirius who was also as red as her.

"Shall we continue the sorting headmaster?" said Professor McGonagall looking shaken. Dumbledore nodded and sat back down.

"Partington, Sarah."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The applause was more subdued. Everyone knew what Bella had meant by 'he'll be coming for you next' She was talking of the Dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, who had been gathering followers and committing unforgivable sins. The Malfoys and Blacks were known followers of this unstoppable wizard and people feared them and him. He seemed to be gaining more and more power as the days went on and people were becoming very frightened.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Sirius, Addy and Remus all looked up. They had thought this boy was strange and rude and they wondered where he would be put.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"What?" asked Sirius astonished. "He's a Gryffindor?"

"He seemed more like a Slytherin to me." said Addy grumpily, still angry at Lucius and Bella.

"Look at James!" said Remus. Sirius and Addy looked over and saw James looking as surprised as they were. Peter sat down next to Remus and turned his back on the three of them. The sorting continued.

"Potter, James."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James had barely sat down when the hat yelled. He jumped up, ran over and sat next to Addy.

"Great!" he said "Looks like we're all in the same house! And sorry for judging you, I know now that you're not like your families at all." he grinned apologetically at Sirius and Addy who beamed.

"No problem!" said Sirius cheerfully. They all sat lost in their own thoughts while the sorting continued.

"Shariq, Sana."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Snape, Severus."

"SLYTHERIN!"

James was pleased he was in Gryffindor after his family and also surprised but pleased that Peter was there too. He couldn't wait to hear what his mother and father would say and was positively over the moon.

"Smullen, Daniel."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Tearse, Emma."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius and Addy were extremely thankful that they weren't in Slytherin but also very worried about what their families were going to say. They had got a taster from Lucius and Bellatrix. But although they were still very angry with them, their replies had made the rest of the school realise that they were different from their families which is what they really wanted everyone to know.

"Tee, Victoria."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Tredgett, Chloe."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Remus was glad he was in Gryffindor, because this is where his first friends were put. The hat had debated whether to put him into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but Remus said he'd prefer Gryffindor, since Sirius was there. The hat also said it was his first time to sort a werewolf making Remus anxious, but it had then assured him that Dumbledore knew what he was doing was right, and the hat agreed, there was nothing wrong with letting a werewolf come to school and make friends, as long as he was out of the way on a full moon, which Dumbledore had the solution to.

"Wynard , Kerry."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Wells, Edmund."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"White, Anne."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"White, Fiona."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the stool and sorting hat away. Dumbledore stood up again.

"Well then," he said smiling "welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts! Hopefully this year you will fill your brains and use your talents to the best of your ability. I also hope that you and your houses will work together to win the house cup! And new Quidditch players, eager to participate in the team!" a few boys and girls nodded excitedly as he continued. "There are many more things that I can and will say, but for now, the only thing important to say is, tuck in!" and at once all the plates filled with food.

Sirius and James quickly filled their own plates and did exactly what Dumbledore said; tuck in. Remus laughed at them and he also picked at some food.

"You don't eat much, do you?" said Addy observing Remus "But then neither do I."

"No I don't. Apart from chocolate. I can barely stay away from the stuff!" chuckled Remus

"Ah, then we have much to discuss!" said Addy and they all laughed.

She kneeled on the bench to take a look at her fellow Gryffindor first years.

"Hey James. Can I swap seats with you so I can speak to some of the girls too?"

"Social being aren't we Addy?" James sniggered with a mouth full of food. "Can't sit still here or on the train! But yeah, of course."

"You would be too if you'd never spoken to anyone in their right mind but Sirius." she grumbled as she swapped places. James laughed again.

"Hi," said the girl next to Addy as she sat down. "You're a Malfoy aren't you? I'm Sarah Partington."

Sarah had blonde hair and blue eyes and was very cheerful looking.

"Hi, yeah sadly I am a Malfoy, but not like one at all. I don't care about all that pureblood rubbish."

"That's good," smiled Sarah "I'm only a half blood."

"Who cares?" shrugged Addy "You're nicer than my lot anyway." The other girls on the table laughed. Addy smiled.

"So who are you lot?"

"I'm Emma Tearse," said a dreamy looking girl with medium length brown hair and wide brown eyes. "I'm muggle born and don't know a lot about Hogwarts. I was amazed when I found out I was a witch. It was awesome!"

Addy grinned.

"And you?" she asked the last girl.

"I'm Lily Evans. I'm muggle born too."

Throughout the meal the boys and girls all talked to each other laughing and joking. Only Peter remained quiet. The conversation soon came back to pranks. Sirius, James and Addy all talked excitedly, exchanging prank ideas. Finally after they finished pudding and the plates disappeared, Dumbledore stood again. A hush came over the hall.

"Right now," he said "I shall remind you of the rules while staying here. The forbidden forest is exactly that; forbidden. Any student who attempts to go in will be excluded immediately or, if not found, die a painful death." there was a pause as people took this in "I would also like to say that Filch, our caretaker, has a list on his door, stating what objects are not permitted. I have a feeling that this list will expand widely over the next few years." His eyes drifted over to linger on the first year Gryffindors for a moment then looked back to the rest of the hall. Addy, Sirius and James giggled but Remus looked astonished.

"Does he mean us?" whispered Remus "Did he hear your conversation?"

"No," giggled Addy again "he didn't hear our conversation but yes he does mean us. I think Dumbledore may have heard of what me and Sirius get up to at home, and I'm sure James is the same."

"Yeah," he whispered "My parents are friends with him. I pulled a prank at their last party and he was there."

The others grinned as Dumbledore continued. "A whomping willow has also been planted in the grounds. I advise you deeply not to go near it. Many wizards and witches have lost their eyeballs and also their lives thanks to this tree. If anyone is found near it, it could mean expulsion."

"A whomping willow?" whispered Sirius

"Aren't they really dangerous?" asked Sarah "Why have they planted one?"

Remus had gone very stiff and said nothing. Thankfully Dumbledore continued.

"Now that is all, it has been a long day, the beginning of many more…so of to bed. Pip! Pip!"

"Gryffindor first years this way!" called someone from an older year in Gryffindor. He had a shiny red badge on his chest which said 'Prefect'. They all scrambled up, rushing to find him as all the student became muddled with other houses.

They followed the prefect up many moving stairs and through endless corridors. Each wall they passed were filled with pictures, the people inside them moving and pointing at the new students.

At last they came to a halt.

"This is Gryffindor tower," explained the prefect. "To enter the Gryffindor common room you must come to the painting of the fat lady, which is behind me now, and say our password. The password this term is 'Fire lion' after our house element and animal. Follow me."

He said the password and they entered the Gryffindor common room. It was very snug with comfortable chairs and sofas and a merry fire in the middle of the wall.

"Boys dormitories are up the stairs to the right and girls the same on your left."

The group of first year Gryffindors; Addy, Sirius, Peter, James, Remus, Emma, Sarah and Lily walked up the stairs and headed for their separate dormitories.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sirius! Bye James! Bye Remus!" called Addy as the boys went the other way. James and Remus smiled and waved goodbye but Sirius came running over.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" asked Addy surprised. Sirius shrugged.

"Just making sure." He smiled "Shall we meet here to go down to breakfast?"

"Sure," smiled Addy "Well catch ya later!" and with that she disappeared into the girls dormitory. Sirius went after James and Remus into his.

When he entered he was knocked over by James flinging a pillow at him. He tumbled backwards and heard a yell of laughter.

"James!" he yelled angrily. He jumped up and grabbed both his pillow off the one last empty bed and James' and ran at him. Remus jumped onto his bed watching the two of them in a heap on the floor, Sirius sitting on top of James whacking him with pillows as James yelled out. He couldn't help but laugh. After a few minutes when Sirius was making no sign of stopping, Remus got down and pulled him off James who sat up breathing heavily.

"Sirius. Honestly, it was only a joke."

"You-mucked-up-my-hair." growled Sirius who was still being held by Remus.

"WHAT?" said James amazed. Remus went into hysterics and had no choice but to let go of Sirius. "I mucked up your hair? That's what you were angry about?" James joined Remus.

Sirius picked up his pillow and flung it on his bed.

"Oh-ha-ha its just so funny isn't it?"

"Yes!" gasped James

Sirius scowled, drew his curtains and got changed into his pyjamas. Soon Remus and James got over their laughing fit and did the same.

"Sorry Sirius," said Remus as Sirius came out to brush his teeth "It is a bit funny though."

Sirius hesitated then grinned himself.

"I know, I'm sorry for snapping."

"Its ok," Remus smiled.

Soon after they all were ready they got into bed each thinking about the day to come. Their curtains were all drew back again so Sirius could see the others and they could see him

"Hey," he suddenly said sitting up "Where's that guy, Peter is it?"

Remus nodded and James pointed in the bed next to him. In it Peter was curled up in a ball under the sheets snoring gently and Sirius hadn't even noticed him. He lowered his voice. "Why won't he speak to anyone?"

"He's very shy," said James "and doesn't make friends easily."

"He spoke to me a little at dinner," said Remus "and he seemed alright if you get to know him."

"Yeah," James agreed "He's fine really. But he sucks up to you a bit…likes to be seen with the cool guys if you know what I mean. But I don't mind an adoring audience full time _that _much" he added smirking

"But why won't he talk to me? I haven't done anything! Every time I go to try he just turns away or ignores me."

"Sirius, its because you're a Black, he's scared of you."

"Scared?" Sirius repeated blankly "Why is he scared?"

"Honestly," said James shaking his head "You're a bit dim Sirius_. Think_. Your background, your family…that's why he's scared."

"Yeah, but I haven't done anything. He should have known that when Bella was shouting at me and Addy. We didn't agree with her. Just shouted back!"

"Exactly," said Remus "You shouted back at Bellatrix. She's not exactly easy to shout at is she? He thinks your remarkable for doing it but also very scared that you had the nerve to do it. He doesn't know whether to admire you or fear you. He's probably doing both and getting confused as to which is right."

Sirius and James looked at him in surprise.

"Blimey Remus, you only met the guy and understand him better then I do!" said James impressed. Remus was glad it was dark because he was sure he was blushing.

"Yeah Remus," said Sirius "That was deep. I'm gonna use you as my agony aunt."

"Oh shut up," said Remus, but he was grinning "go to sleep. I'm tired."

James and Sirius did what they were told and were soon fast asleep. Remus, however, lay awake. The full moon was a few weeks away now so he knew he could relax for a while. He sighed happily, realising for the first time, he had friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The first morning**

The next morning Remus woke up to a strangled cry and uncontrollable laughter. He tried to figure out where he was and as he remembered he sat bolt upright in bed.

James was standing over Sirius with tears running down his face in laughter. Sirius was under the sheets moaning.

"James? What's wrong with Sirius?" asked Remus uncertainly

"Oh morning Remus! Nothings wrong with him…" said James wiping his eyes. "Come on Sirius! Come out and show Remus there's nothing wrong."

"Noooooo…" groaned Sirius from under the sheets. "I hate you James Potter. You are _so _dead when I fix this."

Remus narrowed his eyes suspiciously as James doubled up with laughter again. He decided he was going to see what was wrong himself so swung his legs over the side of his bed and crept over to Sirius. He held his finger over his lips to James who nodded and continued laughing.

With one quick movement Remus flung back the covers and gaped as Sirius. James burst into laughter once more.

Sirius' hair was bright blue and he looked like he had been electrocuted.

"What on earth have you done to him?" asked Remus astonished

"He's turned my ruddy hair blue! That's what he's done!" yelled Sirius. "I look like a flipping idiot!"

There was a timid knock on the door.

"Guys? Can I come in?"

"Oh Merlin its Addy!" hissed Sirius and ducked back under the covers "Don't let her in!"

"Of course you can Addy!" yelled James and burst into laughter once again. Addy walked in.

"What?" she said at once noticing Remus' shocked face "What's happened? And where's Sirius?" she asked looking around and realising he wasn't there.

"He's here!" said James and he ripped off the covers. At first it looked like Addy was just as angry as Sirius but to their surprise she burst into a fit of giggles. "Who did it?" she asked

"Me," said James. Then as sudden as she had started giggling she stopped, pointed her wand at James and yelled "_Longum Auribus!__"_

James' ears grew until they were the size of elephant ears. Addy gave another squeal of laughter. She then pointed her wand at Sirius' hair and said "_Evanescunt Leporem_!" Sirius' hair at once turned back to normal.

"James, you should really get some earrings to match." said Remus who was now grinning.

"Turn it back! Now!" said James to Addy. He tried to grab her but fell over his ears sending them all of into laughing fits again.

"Don't worry James. I'll do it for you, since none of the others will. _Auribus Augmentum_!" said someone from behind them. It was Peter. But instead of making James' ears vanish they doubled in size.

"Idiot," said Addy. "_Evanescunt Leporem_!" James' ears at once went back to normal size.

Peter had turned dark red and hurried over to James.

"Don't worry James. We don't have to sit with people who are mean and think that just because they're pure bloods they can do anything." mumbled Peter as he helped James up, but James pushed him of.

"They were only having a joke Peter, I did it to Sirius." said James harshly "And you know they don't think that. Didn't they prove that to you yesterday?"

Addy and Sirius were both glaring at Peter with a hearty dislike.

"I suppose so," Peter grumbled and walked away into the bathroom. James sighed and turned back to the others.

"Sorry about him. He's just, well jealous I expect, he's not very good at magic."

"Don't worry about it." said Sirius rather stiffly.

Addy agreed to meet them in their common room in twenty minutes and left. The others dressed in silence and soon headed down to breakfast. They met Addy and chatted whilst going down to the hall, Peter trailing behind them. As they sat down Addy let out a gasp.

"Oh no!" An eagle owl was heading towards them with a red letter in its mouth. "Sirius I forgot!"

Another owl joined it, also carrying a red letter.

"A howler." whispered James.

"Two howlers." corrected Addy. "Mines already smoking Sirius. I'll open mine first." With trembling hands she undid the envelope and waited.

"HOW DARE YOU." the voice from the letter hissed coldly and loudly. People from other tables were all turning round to watch. "HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE THE NOBLE FAMILY OF MALFOY. DUMBLEDORE SENT ME A LETTER YESTERDAY TO EXPLAIN OF BELLATRIX'S AND LUCIUS' BEHAVIOUR AND I CAN TELL YOU NOW THAT I SUPPORT THEM. IT IS DISGUSTING. GRYFFINDOR, THE HOUSE OF MUBLOODS AND HALF BREEDS. I'VE HAD WORD THAT A WEREWOLF IS THERE AT THIS VERY MOMENT." Remus tried to ignore it and hoped beyond all hope he would not be given away. "YES A FILTHY BREED OF WEREWOLF WHO SHOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED WHEN BITTEN. AND MUDBLOODS! YOU DARE TO ASSOCIATE WITH MUDBLOODS AND LUCIUS SHALL BE ALLOWED FULL PERMISSION TO PUNISH YOU WITH ANY WAY HE SEES FIT. BELLATRIX WAS RIGHT. HE'LL BE AFTER YOU NEXT. YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR. I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU HAVE NO HOME. I WARNED YOU AS YOU LEFT AT THE STATION. DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK. WE DON'T WANT DIRT LIKE YOU WHO MIXES WITH HALF BREEDS AND MUDBLOODS TO STEP ONE FOOT IN OUR NOBLE HOUSE. I AM DISGUSTED AND YOU ARE NO LONGER MY DAUGHTER." The letter finished with some rude assaults and after several minutes of name calling the hissing voice stopped as the letter exploded into flames. The others turned to face Addy. She was very pale and tears were running quietly down her cheeks.

"Addy," said Remus pulling her towards him in a comforting hug. "Listen to me. I'm sure she'll forgive you and-"

"Forgive me?" gasped Addy "Of course she won't! But I don't care!'

"Addy-" said Remus again

"No honestly I don't. I don't want to live with her anymore anyway."

"What she said about you, its not true, you're not dirt…or…or any of the other names she called you," began James

"What she said about me? I don't care! Its what she's saying about other people. JUST BECAUSE WE'RE PURE BLOOD DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE BETTER!" yelled Addy fiercely "AND THAT WEREWOLF? I'M GLAD THEY CAME HERE! WHY SHOULDN'T THEY? FOR MERLINS SAKE ITS NOT THEIR FAULT! IF ANYTHING THEY NEED SYMPATHY NOT TO BE AN OUTCAST!" she said furiously. Remus held her tighter. A lot of weight was lifted off his shoulders. If the news ever did escape that he was a werewolf, Addy didn't care.

"Sirius," said James suddenly "You're letter! Look its smoking loads! Open it before its too late!"

Sirius grabbed the envelope and tore it open. The voice was very different to the hissing, snakey voice of Adelina's mother, instead it was like a banshee high pitched and ear bending.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" It yelled as people ran as far away as possible from it holding their ears. Even Remus had to let go of Addy to cover his own. "YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR…" The howling voice went on to words that nobody apart from Sirius and Addy probably understood. Sirius got redder and redder with anger. Finally the letter burst into flames. Sirius was shaking uncontrollably and no one could tell if it was because of anger or fright. Addy was still sobbing from both and no one moved or made a noise. Suddenly Dumbledore came up to them with McGonagall.

"Would you like to come with me?" he asked gently. "You two can come as well." he said to James and Remus who were both trying to calm them down. McGonagall helped Remus get Addy up and led her by the hand after Dumbledore and Sirius and James followed.

They soon came to an ugly gargoyle in the middle of the wall and Dumbledore stopped. "Toffee Treats." He said talking to it. James and Remus were astonished to see the Gargoyle slide back revealing a staircase. They all climbed on to the first few steps and when they were all in, the staircase went round moving upwards at the same time. They at last came to a stop and clambered out into Dumbledore's office. It was filled with curious silver objects and there were many paintings of old headmasters on the walls. If Sirius and Addy had been less upset they would have enjoyed the chance to look around it.

Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and McGonagall stood behind him. He waved his wand causing four chairs to appear in front. The four of them sat down with Remus still holding Addy comfortingly.

"So," said Dumbledore gently "I am deeply disturbed and disappointed in the way your families have shown their feelings about your sorting. It is not right for them to humiliate and offend you and your friends in the way they did." he paused "This is why I am going to send them a letter to let them acknowledge the seriousness of the issue and ask them to never do anything like that ever again. I will not tolerate it at this school."

Sirius looked alarmed.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, if you write to our families they'll-" he stopped as Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Trust me," he said quietly and for some reason, they did. "No harm will come to you from your mothers. I want them to understand." He paused "But I need to ask you something Adelina."

She looked up.

"Do you think your mother was serious?"

"No I think that's Sirius," she said pointing at Sirius. She had said the words before she realised what she was saying. To her relief Dumbledore gave a hearty chuckle and McGonagall smiled while the boys laughed.

"Sorry," she said smiling.

"Its ok." said Dumbledore calmly "A laugh is better than a lie." They tried to understand what he meant but couldn't. "But would your mother really throw you out?"

"Yes." said Adelina quietly

"Well I shall have to see that she doesn't then." said Dumbledore gravely "You are not yet of age and need a home."

He said a few more comforting words to them and then let them go back down to breakfast. Addy and Sirius had calmed down and Sirius was thoroughly annoyed when they found out they only had five minutes of breakfast left before potions.

"Five minutes!" he exclaimed and plonked himself down, grabbed as much food as possible and shoved it into his mouth. The others laughed and James did the same whilst Addy and Remus only picked at their food.

Once they had finished the hurtled through the corridors and down to the dungeons. They saw their class waiting outside the big, black door.

"Wow," said James impressed "We actually made it."

Peter, who had been standing alone at the back of the queue, made his way over to them. He stood next to James and mumbled.

"Sorry."

Sirius and Addy were surprised.

"Um that's ok," said Sirius awkwardly.

"Addy!" shouted someone. Addy saw Emma making her way towards her. "Are you ok?" she asked anxiously "After this morning?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks."

"And are you ok Sirius?"

"Yeah don't worry about it." he said and Emma grinned.

"Good I'm glad your ok. I didn't know what it was when I heard it this morning. Gave me a shock!" she turned her head and scanned the students waiting outside. "Is it true then?"

"Is what true?" asked Remus

"That Slytherins are all, you know, evil?"

"Yup," said Addy "They're all dark wizards. I would stay away from them."

"That's hard to do when we have charms, Defence against the dark arts and potions with them." said Remus gloomily looking at his timetable.

"To be honest that's not a bad thing."

"What?" said everyone turning to look at Sirius in surprise.

"Well if my potion 'by mistake' decided to erupt and I was next to a Slytherin I wouldn't be punished. And in charms if I tried a spell and it 'went wrong' it was only an accident. And I wont even start about DADA!"

The others all laughed.

"So is that why people were shocked when you and Sirius were sorted into Gryffindor? People were talking about your, howlers is it? Yeah, before you came and that all your family had been in Slytherin apart from you two."

Sirius and Addy nodded. "Precisely."

"Good morning!" boomed a voice over all the chatter which at once died down. A chubby professor was standing at the top of the dungeon steps. He was wearing a mixture of muggle and wizard clothes, a striped shirt underneath his long purple robes. He had a large tuff of orange hair with a bushy ginger moustache which hid his rather crooked teeth. He beamed at the first years and they noticed he had extremely red cheeks.

"Good morning!" with a wave of his wand he opened the doors to the classroom "Come on now! Enter, enter!" and he waved his hands merrily, shooing them all inside.

Sirius, Remus, Addy and Emma all sat at a table together at the back of the room in the corner. James and Peter settled down at the table next to them, along with another Gryffindor, Lily, and a Slytherin. He was a boy, with shoulder length greasy hair and an abnormally large nose..

"Now! I believe this is your first lesson at Hogwarts is it not?" asked the Professor beaming round. A few people nodded. "Well I'm your potions teacher, Professor Slughorn!"

Sirius leant over to whisper to Addy. "Ammodonia warned me against him! She said he'll pick us out being purebloods and try to get us to come to his slug parties or something!"

"Slug parties?" whispered Addy

"Yup," said Sirius "SQUELCH!" Addy laughed and Slughorn looked over in surprise. They tried to look as innocent as they could and to their astonishment Slughorns face then turned into a look of delight.

"Sirius Black! Adelina Malfoy!" he beamed "Well I've heard all about you two! What was it your parents did over the holiday? Killed four werewolves wasn't it Ms Malfoy?" Adelina scowled and her face was contorted with hatred.

"Yes they did. But that's nothing to be proud of." she said in icy tones. Remus was looking fearfully between Slughorn and Addy. The teachers had been told of his condition, why then, was Slughorn bringing that up?

"Well, well," said Slughorn "We have a reckless little rascal here do we. I see its Gryffindor robes and not Slytherin. Shame, Slytherin is the best house, although I shouldn't have favourites, but being my old school house, well, you can imagine…" he trailed off apparently lost in thought. He suddenly looked at Sirius "Ah, two rebels. Another Gryffindor?"

Sirius nodded his head slowly with as much hatred on his face as Addy's.

"Interesting," muttered Slughorn. He turned back to the class and Remus could see all the Slytherins smirking at Addy and Sirius. "Back to potions then! Today we are going to brew 'Vertiserum'. Instructions are on the board. You have two hours. Start."

For the next two hours the class boiled their potions and the fumes clouded up the room. Peter had a coughing fit halfway through the lesson, turning a hearty blue, before being allowed to go outside to take a drink.

Remus was extremely shaken by Slughorns words. He couldn't understand why he was bringing it up. Addy and Sirius were trying to get in as many evil glares at him as they could manage and James and Peter seemed quite oblivious. Remus was also scared for Addy. Her mother had said in the howler that there was a werewolf starting, how she knew he could not fathom. But she warned Addy not to talk with muggle borns or half breeds and Remus was frightened as to what they would do to her, or him, if her family found out what he was.

All in all the lesson was very boring and the bell was welcomed with open arms. They packed up their stuff quickly and asked Remus what they had next, as he seemed to have learnt the timetable of by heart.

"Herbology with the Hufflepuffs."

They tore up the steps out into open air and made their way down to the green houses. They waited outside amongst other Hufflepuffs for their teacher to arrive.

"Remus!"

Remus swivelled round to face two girls, who by the look of them, were twins.

"Anne! Fiona!" he cried joyfully "I saw you at the sorting yesterday but didn't get a chance to speak to you!"

"I know!" said one of the twins "Hi!" she added as she noticed James, Peter, Sirius and Addy all staring.

"Hi!" replied Addy cheerfully. She introduced herself and the others did the same.

"Well, I'm Anne and this is my sister Fiona,"

"Do you know, I wouldn't have guessed that," said Addy in mock surprise as the others laughed. Apart from the fact Anne had longer hair than Fiona, the twins were identical.

"We're Remus' cousins. We haven't seen you in a while though Remus, to be honest I forgot that you were starting here this year. Its years since we've seen you! Where have you gone? You moved house!"

Remus shifted uncomfortably. The reason he had moved house and hadn't seen them was because of the fact he was a werewolf and his parents didn't want any of the rest of the family to know.

Sirius looked at Remus and could tell he didn't want to say anything, he was curious but decided to change the subject.

"So do you know who are teacher will be?" he asked the twins

"Yeah," said Fiona "Its Professor Spud, she's really nice, very easy going. She's the head of our house as well! You have McGonagall don't you being Gryffindors? Cor, hard luck!"

"She's not that bad really," said James "Just a little strict."

"Good morning!" cried a singing voice from behind them. A young blonde lady with startling orange eyes was walking towards them. She had bright green robes that were figure hugging and her wand was sticking out from behind her ear. She smiled and her teeth glistened under the sun. "We're going to be in greenhouse one today! Come on then!" She was only a little taller than the students and they all followed her towards the greenhouse.

For an hour she taught them the different types of plants and all the things they came in useful for. They didn't do any practical work and Peter was disappointed. All of the rest of the boys, however, were fine with it and had enjoyed the hour gazing intently at their good looking teacher.

When the bell rang they all cleared up their belongings and headed up to the castle for lunch. The whole way up to the tower James went on and on about Professor Spud until Addy whacked him round the head with her rucksack.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" she cried as they walked up the stairs. James was rubbing his head.

"Just because you're a girl you don't realise-" he muttered but was cut off as she whacked him again.

"SHE'S LIKE TWENTY YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!" Remus and Peter chuckled and James turned red.

"Yeah but-"

"And don't tell me she'll fancy you because you can perform magic such as making peoples hair turn blue!" Addy continued blazing.

"Why you little!" said James and drew out his wand. "I'll show you how to make fun of my magic!" Addy giggled knowing James was only messing around.

"Aun guard!" she replied also pulling out her wand.

"Guys," started Remus looking worried but was cut off as Sirius and Peter joined in, pulling out their wands too.

"I declare war!" yelled Sirius and paired up with Addy as Peter joined James. They all laughed.

"STUDENTS USING MAGIC IN THE CORRIDORS!" came a harsh screech "STUDENTS USING MAGIC!"

"Oh no its Filch," said James to the others. Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker and wore old ragged clothes. His face was full of wrinkles, although he didn't look that old and his teeth were yellow and crooked.

"Oh dear," he wheezed "We are in trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - McGonagall Warnings**

"Mr Filch, sir" started James "We weren't even using magic! We were messing around-"

"That you were." said Filch haughtily "Come with me please. All of you."

Sadly they placed their wands back in their bags and followed Filch, passing the hall full of food.

He took them to McGonagall's office and knocked nervously. "enter," came a voice from inside. Filch pushed open the doors then physically shoved the five of them inside.

"Yes?" asked McGonagall looking surprised.

"Well, mam," started Filch taking off his old hat revealing long greasy black hair "I have found these boys-"

"Sorry?" said Addy furiously.

"-these boys and this girl," continued Filch looking furiously back. Addy went red. "mucking around in the corridors, attempting to do magic."

"Is that so?" asked McGonagall peering over the rims of her glasses the five first years.

"Well not exactly." said James "We had our wands out but we weren't going to do any magic. Not really."

"And why would you have your wands out when you were not going to do magic?" None of them replied as they realised arguing wasn't going to get them anywhere apart from in more trouble. "I see. Well I must say I am disappointed to find five of my new students already in detention. Never before had this happened on the first day of school. I shall tell you now that I do not want and will not allow five little marauders who cause trouble and mischief in my house. Please come tomorrow evening to my office to serve your detention and wizen up, no one will look up to rogues."

They nodded their heads miserably and retreated out of her office and walked down to have lunch.

"Stupid Filch." muttered James

"I know right," said Sirius but to their surprise he grinned widely. "At least we know who to prank first!"

The others laughed apart from Remus.

"Sirius be serious-" he started.

"Remus Lupin. I am being serious, siriusly." said Sirius and Addy giggled "that man just gave us a

detention on the first day of school."

"I know," howled Remus sinking his head into his arms as he sat down

"So we have to pay him back," said Sirius brightly

Remus knew what this meant. He could tell already that these five were going to form a little group, Sirius, James, Addy, Peter and himself and he knew he was going to be the one who would have to play the part of the responsible adult.

"So, what should our prank be?" asked Sirius "And are we going to admit we played it?"

"Well it's a waste of a prank if people don't know who did it. Might as well take the credit…but I think we should have a group name. So we can get recognised, but at the same time aren't recognised. Understand?" said Addy

"That's such a girly idea," grumbled Peter

"Look," said Addy suddenly turning on him "I know you don't like me or Sirius but we haven't done anything to you. You're friends with James and we're friends with James and we might as well try and get along otherwise we'll all be continuously fighting. So," she said holding out her hand "Can we stop fighting and just be friends already?" Peter shook it somewhat hesitantly and the others carried on.

"I like that idea," said James "The five new mischief makers at Hogwarts called the…" he stopped looking round for someone to end the sentence.

"Marauders." said Addy promptly

"Yeah!" said Sirius, his eyes shining "But how did you think of it?"

"McGonagall just said we were Marauders remember? And that she will not tolerate them in her house!"

"But then won't she know its us?" asked Remus looking up

"Nah, she says it to everyone called to her office." said Addy "Sarah told me yesterday about one time her older sister got called to McGonagall and she said the same thing. So, the marauders?"

Sirius and James nodded their heads eagerly.

Throughout lunch they talked about a prank they could play on Filch and decided that they should wait until Halloween and play it on him then at the feast, that way, everyone in the school would see.

They soon finished and made their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins.

"I must say now that I am very surprised we haven't got lost yet." said Addy

"Same here." said Sirius

But she had spoken to soon because they arrived ten minutes late to their first defence against the dark arts lesson after getting lost. They opened the door slowly and peered round.

"Come in! Come in!" said a high pitched girl voice. James pushed open the door to reveal to the others a short, podgy woman in a bright pink dress, with pink shoes and cardigan to match. Addy's face grimaced in disgust. "Take you seat now, take your seats! You're late!" She gave an extremely fake high pitched giggle.

The five of them walked up to the front of the classroom to take their seats.

"Now then," she said smiling down at the class, but it was unreal, unnatural and it frightened them. "I am Professor Umbridge. You are here to learn how to defend yourselves against the dark arts."

"Really," Sirius mumbled

"Sorry?" asked Professor Umbridge

"Nothing," said Sirius

"Very well," she picked up the register and started calling out names. About halfway through she got to Remus. But instead of moving on to the next student after calling out his name she narrowed her eyes and walked over to him. Remus gulped as she stood over him. He looked up at her and realised she had a very close resemblance to a toad.

"Mr Lupin, how I have been waiting to see you." she said, her voice like icy water. The others looked at each other confused "I will tell you now that I will not accept any bad behaviour in this class. I know what to expect of you and it is my duty to inform the headmaster of any of your actions. I will not lie, the sooner you're out of the school the better it will be for everyone." Sirius, Addy and James all gasped angrily.

"Hey!" said Sirius blazing "Leave him alone."

"Mr Black is it not?" she said turning to him

"Yeah, and? Got a problem with me for no reason too?"

Professor Umbridge pursed her lips and walked over. Addy felt Sirius shift uncomfortably in his seat next to her as Umbridge glared down at him.

"I have a very good reason to treat Mr Lupin the way I am."

"No you don't!" said Addy incredulously "We've only just arrived! Leave him alone!"

Umbridge's eyes flickered with danger then she said calmly.

"Detention, Ms Malfoy, Mr Black and Mr Lupin, for shouting at me in my own class." she gave another high pitched giggle and the Slytherins also snickered.

"What?" said Addy practically yelling. She put on a high pitched girly voice like her teacher. "_Mr Lupin _hasn't said a word all lesson."

"I'm afraid he has done worse,"

"For Merlin's sake woman!" said Sirius "He hasn't done anything! Leave him alone."

"ENOUGH!" screeched Umbridge. "You two take your stuff and come up here." Slowly Sirius and Addy collected their stuff up.

"You shall be sitting up here from now on." said Umbridge pointing to her desk at the front of the classroom. "One on each end." Sirius and Addy walked up and sat either end of her desk. "Good, and I expect you to show no more obnoxious behaviour." Addy went to open her mouth indignantly but saw Remus shake his head at her warning her to not get in any more trouble.

After that, the lesson continued as normal, though Addy and Sirius sat red in the face, still furious at their teacher. They couldn't figure out why she was giving Remus such a hard time and thought it was awful the way she humiliated him for no reason.

Remus on the other hand sat shaking. Two out of his three lessons had now gone by with his teacher mentioning werewolves and their distaste for them. He had expected this and wasn't too surprised to face the teachers and their views but he didn't realise they would do it so openly and in front of the entire class. At this rate people would soon figure out what he was and he would have to leave Hogwarts.

After what felt like an age the bell rang. Everyone quickly collected up their belongings, eager to get away from Professor Umbridge. Addy and Sirius walked back over to the others where they were still packing up. Umbridge swept passed them on her way out.

"Come to my office this evening please, to serve your detention, straight after dinner." Then she left with another giggle.

"What was that all about Remus?" asked James

Remus merely shrugged and when they were ready they went back to their dormitories.

"I still don't understand it," grumbled Sirius "She was really horrible for no reason."

"Yeah," said James agreeing "Oh well, we'll just have to come up with a really bad prank for her."

The others grinned delighted.

"Of course!" exclaimed Addy "Now we have two targets! The more the merrier after all!"

For the rest of the afternoon before dinner they came up with various prank ideas for Professor Umbridge and Filch and the older years kept jumping as they worked at the bursts of hearty laughter from the first years in the corner.

After dinner Sirius, Addy and Remus soberly waved goodbye to James and Peter and set off to Umbridge's office. On the way they met McGonagall looking thoroughly disgruntled.

"Ah there you are," she said peering down her nose at them "I want a quick word if you please."

"Um, Professor, we're supposed to be going to-" started Sirius

"I know, I know," said McGonagall waving her hand dismissively "Detention with Umbridge. She has just informed me of your behaviour and at first I was appalled that you had already got two detentions on your first day at school, but when she explained clearly, well…can you just follow me, it wont take a minute."

Thoroughly frightened they followed McGonagall back to her office which was only round the corner and entered.

"So," she said shutting the door and facing them "is it true that she was warning Remus about his behaviour in her class?"

"Yes but he hadn't done anything to-" Sirius stopped as she held up her hand

"And is it true that you shouted at her and told her she was being unfair?"

Sirius nodded his head miserably.

"And is it true you mocked her and agreed with Mr Black?" she said turning to Addy who also nodded, downcast.

"Have a biscuit." The others looked up dumbfounded as McGonagall produced a plate of biscuits in mid air. "Go on," she said impatiently. Without speaking they each took a biscuit and stared at McGonagall shocked. She sat down sighing.

"Look, I shouldn't tell you this but under such conditions," she caught Remus' eye and he could see she looked sad "I must explain. Dolores Umbridge does not take kindly to students who are in any which way 'against the ministry'" Addy and Sirius looked back blankly. But Remus knew what McGonagall meant. The ministry wanted all werewolves to be killed as soon as they are bitten and thought that they were monsters.

"She will go to all ends to make sure these people are as miserable as possible. She humiliates students and often hands out punishments. So I will warn you now, do not lose your tempers with her, no matter how unfair she may be acting. It pleases her when students misbehave as it gives her a excuse to punish them. She hates children and will do anything to upset them."

"But," said Addy confused "None of us are 'against the ministry' and if she hates children why is she a teacher?"

"Because she likes to _punish_ children. She likes to have order and believes that if she can start by setting up rules and regulations in a classroom this will lead her onto greater things. More power, more responsibility, a larger amount of people to control…"

"Then that means she's bad right? What about that wizard out there now? What if she turns out like him?" asked Sirius panicking

"Dumbledore is making sure that she will never have more than a classroom of students to take control over."

"Why doesn't he sack her?" asked Remus, talking for the first time

"Because she will join the Dark wizard you are speaking of. If we keep her here, she is less dangerous."

They finished their biscuits in silence.

"Well you better be off," sighed McGonagall "Good luck, and remember…keep your temper and don't complain!"

She shooed them out and they hurried of to Umbridge's office.

"That's funny isn't it, what McGonagall was saying? I mean, it makes sense….I've heard about this dark wizard…people are trying to keep people who would be likely followers away from him. Anyway it makes me laugh a little to think that McGonagall's on our side." said Addy panting as they ran through the corridors

"Same, I thought my ears had gone wrong when I heard 'have a biscuit'!" said Remus chuckling.

They knocked on the door when they arrived and cautiously opened it when they heard her say 'enter' in her usual ridiculously high voice.

It was like stepping into a room that had just had a pink paint explosion. The walls were pink, the door was pink, the carpet was pink and the armchairs were pink. On the wall there were hundreds of plates displayed, each with a different type of cat on them. Out of the window they could see the Quidditch stadium and if they had not been in trouble they would have been very eager to look at it. There was a fireplace in the wall but no fire crackling, instead the room was very cold and Addy pulled her robes around herself more tightly.

"Good evening," came a voice. They turned and saw behind the side of the door that there was a large, old oak table, behind which, Umbridge sat. She had a large pink cloak over her shoulders and large, impressive looking quills sitting in front of her. With a wave of her wand she created each of them a small desk and chair which pushed themselves into Sirius, Remus and Addy's knees causing the three to fall into the them.

"Today you will be writing lines for me." she said silkily and got up bringing over the quills and laying one on each of their desks. "You will be using my special quills, each writing something different. Mr Black, I would like you to write 'I must not protect my friends.'"

"But," started Sirius indignantly "that's ridiculous. It's a good thing to protect you friends."

Umbridge slammed a heavy load of parchment on his desk causing them all to jump.

"Not-to-me." she hissed. Sirius fell silent. "Ms Malfoy you shall write 'I must not act like a brat." Addy opened her mouth furiously but then decided to shut it again after seeing the glint of anger in Umbridge's eyes. She then turned sharply to Remus.

"And you," she said quietly "Must write 'I am a monster.'" Remus nodded silently. "You may start."

As the three of them picked up their quills Umbridge went and sat back down behind them going through her papers. Addy's eyes were stinging and she blinked back the tears of rage, determined to show Umbridge that she hadn't bothered her. But as she began to write she felt a sharp prickling on the back of her left hand. Surprised she dropped the quill as she finished her sentence and looked at it. There, cutting into her own flesh, was 'I must not act like a brat." She gasped and looked at Sirius and Remus who were both doing the same, neither of them writing.

"Is there a problem?" came a voice behind them

"No Professor Umbridge," replied Remus quickly before either Sirius or Addy could reply.

"Then carry on writing."

"Yes Professor."

They all picked up their quills again and continued writing, all of them containing to much pride to cry out in pain. So stifling their gasps they kept writing the same thing over and over, and each time the wound got deeper and deeper until the desk had blood leaking down it. After what felt like years, although it had only been an hour, Umbridge asked them to show her their hands. When she seemed satisfied with the deepness of their wound she allowed them to leave. Swinging their bags over their shoulders and nursing their left hands, they left. As they walked down the corridor Addy burst into tears.

"That monster!" Remus couldn't help but smile "That vile, vile pig!"

Remus and Sirius both put their arms round her and comforted her as they walked back to their dormitory.

"And Remus didn't even do anything!" choked Addy "Why did you have to write I'm a monster. YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" she yelled in frustration causing a few of the second year Hufflepuffs nearby to look over anxiously. "And Sirius you were right! It's a good thing to stand up to your friends!" Sirius also smiled

"And you're not a brat either."

They entered Gryffindor tower and went up to their dormitories, Addy following the boys back into theirs knowing they wouldn't mind.

James and Peter were lying on the floor playing chess and looked up as the others walked in.

"Hiya, how'd it- Oh Merlin! What's happened to your hands?" James asked as he spotted the severely blooded hands of the three of them. "Peter go and bring a fresh bowl of warm water out of the bathroom!" Peter ran off and the others sat down, Sirius on his bed and Addy and Remus on Remus'.

"Umbridge," grunted Sirius flinging his bag off "She made us write lines with special quills, they must have an enchantment on them cause every time we wrote the line it appeared on the back of our hand."

"Painfully appeared on the back of our hands." whimpered Addy as Peter came running back in with the bowl of warm water.

"Here," said James taking it from Peter and placing it between them. "Put your hands in this. _Dolor Absens!_" he said as they placed their hands in it.

"Wow James that feels a lot better," said Remus impressed "Where did you learn to do that?"

"My mum works at saint Mungos," he said shrugging "She taught me a few tricks." They peered into the bowl and saw the blood getting cleaned off so only the words were left, unsmudged.

"What does it say?" asked James

"Why don't you read it," said Sirius angrily "She's a beast."

"'I must not protect my friends'? That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Peter. They all looked at him surprised. "I think you and Addy were great today…you were right…I'm being horrible and I'm really sorry. I shouldn't be horrible to you…you're great friends." said Peter warmly but he looked down blushing.

Sirius and Addy grinned.

"Well at least one good thing came from today I guess," said Addy through her tears.

"'I must not be a brat'" read James. He looked up solemnly "Well, I agree with her on that account, you must really learn to- OW!" He yelled as Sirius whacked him round the head with his good hand. "I was only joking." grumbled James rubbing his head.

Addy laughed and James grinned. "You're not a brat. And what's Remus'? 'I am a monster'? WHAT!"

"I know," said Sirius "She's bang out of order. This prank has got to be good. "

"Agreed." said James. After their hands had been cleaned with the water James bandaged them all up from an emergency first aid kit from his mum. Feeling happier and in less pain they got ready for bed and Addy left waving goodbye and thanking James.

Soon they were all ready and climbed into bed, thinking about the disastrous first day they had just had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The library**

The next two weeks flew by, altogether a lot better than their first day. They had only gotten detentions from Umbridge who seemed to be watching every move they made, eager, as McGonagall had warned them, to catch them doing something wrong. The messages on their hands were now cut very deep, and yet Remus refused to let them tell a teacher. James had also been given detention by Umbridge and had been told to write "I must not tell lies." after shouting in class at Umbridge, telling her that Remus was a normal boy no different to the rest of them and shouldn't be treated unfairly. Peter had only had McGonagall's detention the second night.

To Remus' delight all the other Professors apart form Slughorn and Umbridge were sympathetic and kind to him and did not say a word in front of the class. Peter was now close friends with the group who were already as thick as thieves. Addy spent most of her time with the boys and was often found in their dorm.

Halloween was fast approaching and James, Sirius and Addy were all deeply involved planning their first prank as the Marauders, knowing it had to give a great first impression. Remus, on the other hand was concerned. The night after Halloween was a full moon. With only a week to go he was becoming very ill and tired looking. The others noticed but whenever they tried to ask him something about it he closed up and wouldn't say a word., so they didn't pester him but continued with their prank.

"I have something here guys," said Peter. They were all in the library looking up various spells that would aid to their mischief.

"What?" asked James still reading from his book.

"Cheering charms…wouldn't it be hilarious to give Filch and Umbridge cheering charms?"

James nodded still reading. "Could be funny," he murmured. Peter dropped his eyes back down to the book.

"Guys! GUYS!" said Addy racing over with Sirius from around a corner.

"Keep your voice down!" said Remus warily. If students were too loud in the library the librarian put a charm on them, not allowing them to speak.

"But we found something GREAT!" said Sirius, his eyes shining in delight.

"What?" asked James looking up.

"Its called this the 'Matatio' charm." said Sirius

"What does it do?"

"If you shut up for a minute I'll tell you James." said Sirius grinning. He began reading from the book. "The Matatio charm is often used for revenge or jokes, it is not a common spell. To reverse the effects the caster has to simply say 'Matatio Reverse'. Although it is a simple reverse charm, it cannot be performed on ones self, the caster has to change it back for them. The Matatio charm is used on two people. The wizard or witch performing the spell has to have the people in their sight, then while concentrating hard on them, the user must pronounce 'Matatio'. If done correctly, this will allow the user to combine two peoples characteristics. The people the spell is used on will instantly have their hair and clothes swapped to each other, yet still look like themselves, providing an embarrassing reaction for the target."

"So, basically," Addy cut in "While Umbridge and Filch are sitting up on the teachers table, one of us can make them swap each others clothes and hair and we're the only ones who can reverse the effect!"

Peter, James and Remus all grinned broadly at the thought of Umbridge in Filches clothes with his unwashed, greasy hair and Filch in bright pink clothes and with brown, tight curls.

"Brilliant!" said James delighted "It will be hilarious!"

To Remus' surprise he had discovered the fun in pranks and was eager, although strict, to join in the fun and usually came up with great brainwaves. At first he had been very rigid, but under James', Sirius' and Addy's influence had come to enjoy them with the others.

"YES!" he said nodding enthusiastically "And I have another idea, I found this a while ago but wasn't sure how it could fit in. Basically it's the 'Tabernas' charm. What happens is when you move your wand, writing appears where you point it. After the swap we can say who did it, the marauders…even reply to the teachers comments!"

"My little Remmy," said Sirius pretending to wipe his eyes "All into pranking, it makes me so proud." Remus punched him playfully on the arm.

"Yeah yeah…so how about it?"

"Sounds good Rem Rem," said Addy grinning

"Will you two stop with the nicknames?" asked Remus scowling

"Of course not Remmy-poo," said James joining in. The others laughed as Remus groaned.

"Not you as well!"

"Of course not Remjay," said James smirking "Ok…so that's the teachers prank, now for the students…i.e. the Slytherins."

They sat for another while reading but soon were feeling downhearted when not being able to find anything.

"I know!" said Sirius looking up "The restricted section!"

"Yeah!" said Addy putting her book down.

"Great idea Sirius, there's just one problem…its restricted." said Remus sarcastically but Sirius just waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah yeah…see you in a minute! Coming Addy?" The two off them bounded off back round the corner. Remus sighed.

"If they get caught they're in big trouble."

"They won't be," said James still reading "When do they _ever_ get caught." He looked up and caught Remus' eye. Both of them burst into laughter. Addy and Sirius were so clumsy and irresponsible that they were nearly always caught playing their pranks.

"Yeah, how stupid of me," said Remus grinning. James looked a bit uncomfortable.

"What if they do get caught? Won't they have to spill what we're doing? I mean, they're not the best liars in the world are they?"

"Good point, lets go." said Remus getting up. "Staying here Peter?" Peter nodded. He was frantically looking through the books, determined to find something the others thought would be good.

James and Remus headed off and when they came up to the restricted section they found Addy standing outside the door looking very guilty as Ms Crook, the librarian, was screaming herself hoarse.

When they got close enough they slipped behind a nearby bookshelf so they could hear what they were saying.

"Ms Crook, honestly, it's a library, you need to be quiet." said Addy solemnly with a twinkle in her eye

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" Ms Crook grabbed the startled Addy by her ear. "Right, we're going to McGonagall. Restricted section…its restricted for a reason…children…honestly…it's a library…like I don't know…" She hauled Addy off muttering to herself angrily.

Remus looked at James alarmed.

"What do we do now? And where's Sirius?" he hissed

"I'm here!" said a voice behind them making them jump two feet in the air. He laughed. "Addy was distracting Crook because I was still in there and she didn't know."

"Did you find anything?" asked James eagerly.

"JAMES!" said Remus exasperated "ADDY HAS JUST BEEN TAKEN TO MCGONAGALL! WHAT DO WE DO?"

"Oh yeah…erm," James hesitated then brightened "I know, lets just say she got lost!"

"When there's a big RESTRICTION on the door?"

"Say she wanted to do some extra work?"

"Addy? Extra work?"

They were silent for a few minutes trying to think of more excuses.

"Say you wanted to do some extra work and asked Addy to go and get a book for you! But you didn't know it was in the restricted section! But Addy did and didn't realise you wouldn't want her to go in!" said Sirius excitedly

"And how exactly is that going to get her out of trouble?" asked Remus downcast. But before they could come up with any more idea Addy had returned looking very sober.

"Addy what happened?" asked Sirius quickly. Addy merely shook her head looking more miserable than ever.

"Come on you can tell us!" said James "Did you give away our prank?"

Addy shook her head violently again, as if offended by the question.

"SPEAK!" said Remus

"She can't, not while she's in the library." said Ms Crook as she came round the corner looking very happy indeed.

"What?" asked the boys looking from Ms Crook to Addy.

"Her punishment is she is not allowed to speak in the library." Addy scowled even harder but Sirius laughed.

"How's she going to do that? There's not always a teacher with us. She'll just talk when you're not here!"

"You're forgetting, Mr Black, this is a school of magic." Ms Crook said coolly "She has been jinxed into silence."

Sirius went red.

"Suddenly I feel really tired," said James and pretended to yawn "Come on lets go." They all walked off and fetched Peter, who hadn't found anything, and went back to their dorm. As soon as Addy was out the library she was able to speak again.

"Sirius you are such a dolt." said James. He mimicked Ms Crook. "You're forgetting, Mr Black, this is a school of magic!"

The two of them ended up on the floor rolling around fighting.

"Stop stop!" said Remus pulling Sirius off James. The boys had been surprised when they found how strong Remus was, because although he was the tallest out of all of them, he seemed very skinny and fragile, nevertheless he was very strong. Addy was by far the smallest in the group and Peter and Sirius were next, both short, but around the same height, then James, then Remus.

He pulled the panting Sirius of James who grabbed his dressing gown and ran to the showers, locking the door quickly.

"Anyway Sirius," Addy said settling herself on James' bed. "What did you find?"

Almost at once the bathroom door flew open and James came running back out.

"Sirius, Sirius! I forgot to ask! Did you find anything?"

The others laughed and Sirius went and sat down on his bed. Remus joined him and James sat next to Addy while Peter sat on the floor.

"Yeah I did." He pulled a large, ugly book out of his backpack. "it's a potion."

"But how are we supposed to give a potion to the Slytherins?" asked James bewildered

"In their drinks!" said Sirius "Its called the 'animilisverto' potion."

"What does it do?" asked Remus as Sirius turned to a bookmarked page. He started reading.

"The 'animilisverto' potion is used to change a persons ears and voice to their favourite animal. Although this is a advanced potion the effects are simple and do not hurt at all. The target will simply exchange their ears to that of their favourite animals, whilst their voice changes to that animal also. There are no side effects and the potion is quite harmless. The simple spell 'Retrosus' will change them back. Although it is a simple spell it is not very common. The target will not be able to change back as they will not have a human voice."

Sirius placed the book down.

"Great isn't it?" he asked the others as they all beamed.

"But did you say it was an advanced potion? That's why it was in the restricted section if its advanced…" asked Remus nervously

"Yeah, but you and James are the best students in potions class! It'll be fine!"

"So that's it," said Addy triumphantly "All our pranks are decided…now we need to make them and practice the spells, we have one week."

"Ok this is what I think we should do," said James "Addy and Sirius are the best in charms, so I think they should perform the teachers prank and the writing. What one will you each do?"

"I'll do the teachers if you want." said Sirius

"Sure," she grinned "I wanted to do the writing anyway!"

"Perfect," said James continuing "Me and Remus are the best at potions so we can do the potion." There was a pause where they thought about what Peter could do.

"Peter could be our look out when we go and steal the ingredients?" Addy suggested

"Wait, we have to steal the ingredients?" asked Remus, and James also looked uncomfortable

"Its only three things," said Sirius consulting the textbook "It shouldn't be hard."

"No, I mean its _bad _to steal guys." said Remus

Addy and Sirius had both grown up with dark ways. Every time they said or did something related to the dark way they were brought up Remus and James would stop them or teach them it was wrong.

"Let me see the textbook." Sirius passed it over to Remus. They were silent while he read through it and at the end his face suddenly lightened. "We don't need to steal it, Hagrid has all these!"

"Great!" said Sirius enthusiastically. They had been up and down a few times to Hagrid's hut and loved ever minute there. They were positive the half-giant would want to help them.

"Ok, so that's settled." said James "Sirius and Addy you need to start practising the spells and me and Remus will start brewing the potion. Peter can be our lookout and tell us if there's any danger while we get the ingredients and practise the spells."

Peter nodded happily, he preferred not to have a big role.

The next day they went of to Hagrid's at lunch and soon came back with a supply of ingredients. Hagrid had thought it a wonderful prank and was almost bouncing up and down when they told him about Umbridge's.

"Always hated that toad." he had said cheerfully.

They had fetched the rest of the ingredients from the students supply cupboard and all they needed now was a place to brew the potion.

"I just don't know where," sighed Addy flopping down on a big armchair in the common room next to the fire.

"I know," grumbled Sirius "Why is it so hard to find somewhere secret…I mean we wont be able to play the prank without the potion!"

"Do you know what I think guys?" asked James in hushed tones as he and Remus sat on the sofa and Peter and Sirius settled themselves on the floor. "Its time to get my invisibility cloak out!"

Sirius' eyes sparkled.

"Obviously! We are so thick! We could look _anywhere_!"

"What?" said Remus confused as he hadn't seen it yet. James quickly explained what an invisibility cloak was and how he had got it.

"So tonight?" asked Addy "What time? And where shall I meet you?"

"Well I don't know," said James pretending to act serious "I think your too young to go out after dark, and you're a girl-"

Addy jumped on him and shoved a pillow over his mouth.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not!" she snarled "And I'm not that much younger! Come on James!"

James pushed her off laughing.

"I was joking! We'll meet at midnight here, ok?" Everyone nodded. "I'll stay up and you guys can sleep for a bit."

"Well I'll stay up with you too, you can't come into the girls dorm to wake me up." James nodded.

"Good idea. So you guys can go to bed now. Remus you look dreadful, are you sure you don't want to go and see Madame Promfrey?"

Remus shook his head and got up.

"I'm fine, now come on, lets go to bed and get some sleep!"

Soon they were all in their beds apart from Addy and James who sat in the common room taking it in turns to try the invisibility cloak on. When, at last, the clock struck twelve James raced upstairs to wake the others. Soon they were all ready.

"We have a bit of a problem though," James whispered before they opened up the portrait. Only two people can fit under the cloak at once."

They had all had a go under it with excitement but realised there wasn't going to be enough room for all of them.

"Me and Sirius don't really need to go under it because we're so used to sneaking around anyway."

"But Addy, you and Sirius are two of the clumsiest people I have ever met." said James

"Well, we'll just be careful." she said shrugging

"I don't need to go under it either," said Remus "I'm very light on my feet."

"Ok, so me and Peter will use it then. Ok Peter?"

"Sure,"

"Come on then get under and lets go…and you three be careful!"

"We will," said Remus. He was a little nervous but also very excited. This was going to give them an opportunity to explore the castle with no interference; he hoped.

Sirius and Addy raced through first, darting into the shadows silently.

"Remus," James muttered quietly "Watch them two won't you? I have a feeling they're going to sneak off by themselves or do something stupid."

"I know. I will, don't worry." said Remus to the place he thought James was. They wondered around for almost two hours before feeling tried. The beginning excitement had worn off and they were all feeling very impatient.

"Right we'll walk down here and if we don't find anything we're going back to bed." said Remus firmly

"Remmy," said Sirius vainly "We've _got _to find somewhere!"

"I know, but we've also got to get some sleep."

"WE JUST NEED SOMEWHERE TO BREW THE STUPID POTION!" Addy shouted angrily

Remus automatically clapped his hand over Addy's mouth.

"Shh!" he said warningly. Then suddenly to their right the wall started groaning and creaking. They all quickly stepped away, with Remus holding his hand over Addy's mouth firmly. They watched, amazed, as the wall seemed to melt away and revealed a door.

"I know what this is!" said James in awed tones "The room of requirement! Come on lets go!" He ran forward with Peter. Sirius, not knowing where James and Peter were, stepped in front of them by mistake causing them to barge into him. He fell into a armours suit which fell apart, clanking down the stairs.

"WHO'S THERE?" roared a voice

"Flip its Filch again, come on!" said James. He and Peter ran into the room while Remus dragged Addy in and Sirius scrambled up following. As soon as they were all in the wall appeared back and the door could no longer be seen.

"He won't find us here," said James pulling off the cloak. They all turned around and stared. There, in the room, was everything they needed to practise their spells and brew their potion.

"Excellent!" said Sirius delighted. "but what's the room of requirement?"

"Use your noggin'!" said James hitting him on the head "it's a room built that only appears when someone requires it. It comes fully equipped with the persons needs. My dad told me about it!"

"Its brilliant," said Addy warmly "Really brilliant."

Over the next week they returned as much as possible to the room of requirement and perfected everything for Halloween. Sirius and Addy could now perform the spells with ease. Sirius had tried his on James and Remus who, after Sirius gave mercy enough to correct them, pummelled Sirius and had to take him to Madame Promfrey. Addy could write perfectly and the potion looked exactly how it was supposed to.

"We're ready!" said Addy excitedly "One more day."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Halloween Prank **

The next morning Peter, James and Remus woke up to Sirius bouncing on each of their beds trying to get them up.

"Its today! Its today! Its today!" He sang over and over again, excitedly tearing round the room. Sirius was almost always the first to get up. Either him or Remus. James and Peter liked to lie in and Remus was often very sleepy when he woke up.

"Sirius calm down!" said Remus as Sirius pelted, once again, across the room.

"Well aren't you excited too?" said Sirius turning to face him. "Wow Remus! You look dreadful."

Sirius was shocked. Remus was as white as a ghost and his eyes seemed small and red. He was shaking and looked as if he would pass out any minute. James and Peter looked over as well and gaped.

"Remus! We need to take you to Madame Promfrey!" said James

"No," said Remus firmly. "I'll be fine, and besides! I want to see the prank!"

He knew this would set Sirius off again and to his relief it did.

"Oh yeah! There was something I was going to ask you! How do we get the potion into the Slytherins drinks? I've been wondering about it for a while now…"

"And this is when you decide to tell us?" shouted James "Honestly Sirius!"

"Don't worry guys!" piped up Peter "I know how to get into the kitchens!"

"And why have you only told us this now?" said James fuming at Sirius and Peter. Peter merely shrugged.

"I didn't see the point of telling you."

"YOU DIDN'T SEE THE POINT OF FREE FOOD WHENEVER WE WANT IT?" yelled James.

"Sorry," said Peter shrugging again "All you have to do is go down to the picture of the fruit basket in the basement near the Hufflepuff dorms and tickle the pears."

"All you have to do is tickle the pears?" said Sirius weakly

"Yup, then behind the portrait is kitchens. My mum told me, her friend went down once."

"Lets go!" said Sirius straight away. "Lets get the potion before lessons and go down to the kitchens."

"How will we know what drink are the Slytherins?" asked Remus

"Have you forgotten the fact that everybody's plates and cups match their house colours?"

asked James "Remus are you sure you don't want to go to Madame Promfrey?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." said Remus blushing. "Ok lets get ready then go."

They quickly all got ready and raced of to the common room where they met Addy. They quickly explained to her what was happening on the way to the room of requirement.

"Oh!" she replied when they entered the room, her eyes shining "That's perfect!"

"I'm so thirsty," said Remus winking at James

"Oh yeah!" said James "Me too!"

"Look the room of requirement has given us something to drink. Do you two want some?"

Remus asked Sirius and Addy who were panting. They took the drinks and drank them gratefully. But almost at once they dropped them clutching their ears and throat.

Sirius grew floppy black dog ears and Addy grew lion ears. They stared at Remus and James angrily and tried to shout at them but when they opened their mouths all that was heard was barks and roars.

Remus, James and Peter all rolled around on the floor laughing.

"We thought we should try it on someone before we gave it to all of the Slytherins." said Remus wiping his eyes and sitting up "_Retrosus_!"

Addy and Sirius' ears went back to normal at once.

"AND YOU HAD TO TRY IT ON US?" Sirius roared causing the others to fall over laughing again.

When peace had regained they collected the potion in some containers which had spells on them, not allowing them to spill a drop and headed of to the kitchens. Peter walked up to the picture and tickled the pears. At once, it swung back, revealing an extraordinary sight.

There was food everywhere and delicious smells were coming from each direction.

Hundreds of house elves were bustling about, so busy that they didn't notice their guests.

"Quick before we're seen!" hissed James and they tore over to the Slytherin cutlery and hurriedly placed a drop of potion in each goblet that was already full of pumpkin juice.

"Great! Lets go!"

They scampered out quickly and shut the portrait behind them.

"Well I must say that was a lot easier than expected." said Remus mopping his brow "They didn't even notice us!"

"Its cause Sirius, Addy and Peter are so short they look like elves themselves."

James regretted saying this after a long attack from the three of them.

"Come on guys lets go to lessons and get this day over with!" said Remus finally. They went off and sat through five extremely long and dull lessons, glancing at the clock every minute and waiting for the feast to come.

When, finally, the dinner bell went the Marauders made their way down to the hall, extremely excited, though Remus was very nervous. The five sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, near the front of the hall.

"When are we going to do it?" asked Addy

"Shh!" said Remus, he was very nervous "Before the meal."

"And undo it?"

"After the meal!" replied James grinning. He suddenly looked up and saw Dumbledore call a hush over the students.

"I want to say happy Halloween to you all!" He began. "We have been provided with an excellent feast which…" he went rambling on and James nodded his head slightly at Sirius. Sirius took out his wand under the table and aimed it at Filch and Umbridge, who miraculously, were sitting next to each other. Sirius concentrated then muttered.

"_Matatio_!"

There was suddenly a shriek from behind Dumbledore who turned instantly. The whole hall paused then roared with laughter, tears trickling down everyone's cheeks, including the Marauders.

It was the funniest thing they had ever seen, Umbridge was leaping about trying to pull Filch's hair off and was yelling in disgust at the clothes she had on. To the marauders amusement she tried to pull the jacket off, but as they were the only ones who could undo the spell, it stayed firmly on. Filch simply sat there dumbfounded running his hand through Umbridge's tight curls.

"Don't!" she shrieked "It will mess it up!"

When Dumbledore calmed her he tried to reverse the effects, but after realising he couldn't, he turned to the hall.

"Who did this?" he asked sternly. Remus felt a chill running through his spine. Addy gave him a comforting look and took out her wand and began to write with the charm.

"Why hello there Albus."

The words appeared in front of the hall and Dumbledore turned round to read them as everyone gasped. The writing was loopy and smart, quite unlike Addy's own handwriting. It gleamed yellow and shone for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore sharply

"Oh forgive me Albus, I should have introduced myself, or should I say, we should have introduced ourselves."

"How many of there are you?"

"Relax headmaster, we mean you no harm. The prank we played on your professors is harmless. At the end of the feast they shall return to normal…but we thought we'd give the students a laugh."

Umbridge made a loud snort and Dumbledore seemed to relax a little.

"I'll ask once more, who and what are you?"

"Ah, difficult question. I can tell you Albus, who we are, but not what we are."

"Who are you then?"

"We are the marauders."

There was an eerie silence which the marauders all enjoyed immensely before continuing.

"We will never do anyone any harm. We want to wish you a happy Halloween! Everyone could do with a laugh and that's what we're here for."

Dumbledore smiled.

"I quite agree."

"Then shall we toast? To the marauders, to the headmaster and to the wonderful feast?"

"Indeed," said Dumbledore raising his goblet as the writing disappeared. All the students took theirs and raised them too. "To the marauders!"

They all took a drink, the marauders trying not to look over at the Slytherins, but soon there was no need to try. Everyone in the hall looked over at them as they all began clutching their ears and throats just like Addy and Sirius had done.

All along the table the Slytherins were sprouting animal ears and making animal noises, the rest of the hall roared with laughter again and Dumbledore called for silence as more writing appeared.

"Everything will reverse straight after the meal. Happy Halloween! The marauders."

"What do we do headmaster?" asked Slughorn worriedly

"Enjoy the meal," said Dumbledore, his eyes sparkling and his face shining with amusement "Tuck in!"

At once all the plates filled with high piles of food. The Slytherins were watching Dumbledore in disbelief as he settled himself down and started to eat. Umbridge was refusing to eat and sat with an indignant look on her face, whilst Filch was still sitting in some horror struck trance.

Finally when the laughter had died down everyone began to chatter and eat. The marauders talked gleefully casting delighted looks over at the Slytherins who were silently eating and feeling their ears.

"This is brilliant!" said James beaming as he turned back to the table "And look at Umbridge and Filch! I hope this evening lasts."

But it did the exact opposite and flew by. When the meal finished and all the plates vanished Sirius and James pulled their wands back out. They muttered the reverse spells with their wands under the table and sadly watched as Umbridge and Filch swapped back and the Slytherins regained their voices and ears.

Dumbledore beamed, thanked the marauders again for the laugh and bade everyone goodnight.

The Marauders and the rest of the hall left chattering and made their way to Gryffindor tower.

"Whoever those Marauders are, they're brilliant!" said a fourth year Gryffindor as he climbed through the portrait. "Real geniuses!"

"I know!" someone else replied "I wonder what they are?"

The Marauders grinned widely and made their way up the stairs. They were very tired and soon fell asleep after their long day. Remus was the only one who lay awake. Tomorrow he would be transforming. What could he tell the others? They had already noticed over the last week how ill he looked, perhaps he should just say he _was ill and go down to Madame Promfrey. He sighed and once again thought longingly of a normal life. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Remus****'**** transformation **

The next morning Remus woke up to muttering from above him. He snapped his eyelids back to see James and Sirius looking at him worriedly.

"Remus mate, we've decided to take you to Madame Promfrey today. We're not going to leave it any longer." said James as Remus sighed

"Ok fine, I'll go to see Madame Promfrey."

"Whoa!" said Sirius aghast "We've been badgering you about it all week and now you just give in? Well whenever I want something now I know to ask for it in the mornings."

Remus gave a weak smile and got up. He had become very thin and was shaking uncontrollably. He was barely able to support his own weight and James and Sirius had to go either side of him and hold him up.

"Come on," panted James "Lets just go straight there."

Together they took Remus to Madame Promfrey who at once made Remus lie down in a bed. It was a Saturday so James and Sirius were able to take chairs and sit next to him without worrying about lessons.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sirius asked Madame Promfrey anxiously

"He'll be fine dear, a couple of nights rest and he'll be as good as new."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sirius "Is it bad? Is he very ill?"

"No, its nothing to worry about dear."

"But what's wrong with him?" pestered Sirius

"Nothing I can't take care off. He'll be fit as a fiddle in a couple of days time." Remus smiled gratefully at her and she bustled away to get him some breakfast.

"She didn't tell us what's wrong," said James "Why won't she tell us?"

"I expect she doesn't want us to worry that's all." said Remus quietly "Why don't you two go and get some breakfast?"

"And leave you? Nuh-uh not happening." said Sirius stubbornly as Madame Promfrey came back over with a plate of sausages. She had been told of Remus' condition and was very sympathetic for him. This would be his first transformation in school and she didn't want him to be worrying and she knew that he would be very hungry today even though he was so weak .

"Oh!" said James looking longingly at the tray "Sausages today is it?"

"Yes dear, why don't you go and have your breakfast then come back afterwards?"

"Umm-" said James debating. Sirius shot him a glare.

"No, we're not going anywhere." Sirius snapped

"Unless," said James quickly "We go and get our breakfast then come back and eat it here?" He looked at Sirius who seemed to be thinking then smiled.

"Yeah!"

"I'm afraid not my dears." said Madame Promfrey sternly. Sirius fell to the floor on his knees and crawled towards her.

"Please, we're begging you! Remus is ill! He could die! He needs us here! To comfort him! So he knows he has friends who stand by him no matter what!" Remus felt his heart tighten as he watched from the bed "But we need food to live! If we don't live then Remus will lose his friends! We shall not part him until death! No matter what!" Remus clutched his chest and rubbed his eyes frantically. He knew Sirius didn't really know what he was saying, but all the same it was making Remus very emotional.

"Please Madame Promfrey! We'll be good boys and not make a mess! Those sausages smell so nice but nothing would tear us away from a friend in need!" Sirius finished and he looked hopefully up at Madame Promfrey who laughed.

"You're going to be the death of me. But alright then, but mind you don't make a mess!" Sirius jumped up and flung his arms round a very amused Madame Promfrey and he and James hurtled off to the hall.

"You gave her a big huggie wuggie!" said James sniggering as they ran along. Sirius shrugged.

"I don't get them at home so I might as well get some here." James felt a twinge of guilt but Sirius didn't seem to notice. They at last arrived, breathless, at the hall. Peter and Addy were sitting at the table, Peter was stuffing his face while Addy sat still, very white. When she saw Sirius and James on their pyjamas she let out a shriek and ran over to them, flinging her arms round them.

"Oh my goodness! I thought something terrible had happened! I've been everywhere looking for you. Where were you? And where's Remus? And why are you in your pyjamas? Oh my gosh is Remus very ill? He _has _looked ill for days! I _knew_ we should have taken him earlier! Oh my gosh is he alright? Is he-"

"ADDY!" shouted James over her "Remus is in the hospital wing and Madame Promfrey said she'll fix him up in a jiffy. He's fine. Calm down!"

"Oh good," said Addy warmly "Did she say what's wrong with him?"

"No," said James frowning "We asked but she never gave us an answer. Remus said its because she doesn't want us to worry but…well I don't know…"

"Is Peter still sitting there eating?" asked Sirius

"Yup. He hasn't been worried. He just came down to meet me as usual then said the three of you were missing, but he didn't seem concerned at all." said Addy "Anyway I want to go and see Remus."

"Have you eaten?" asked James

"No I was too worried to eat."

"Ok, Sirius, you and Addy go to the hospital wing and me and Peter will bring back some sausages."

"And toast." reminded Addy as they started to walk away

"Why? Can't I just bring sausages?"

"No, because I'm a vegetarian James, remember?"

"Oh yeah," said James sheepishly and walked over to Peter.

Sirius and Addy broke into a run to get to the hospital wing. They rounded a corner and ran headlong into Professor Umbridge who fell backwards shrieking. Addy and Sirius got up themselves then looked down at the mass of pink before them.

Before she knew what she was doing Addy burst into fits of giggles looking at the helpless Professor sprawled on the floor. Umbridge's toad like smile widened.

"Something funny dear?" she asked sweetly as Sirius watched Addy fearfully.

"No, no," choked Addy through her giggles "Nothing Professor Umbridge."

"Well, the thing is, I recall punishing you for being a brat, and yet here you are again, acting in the same manner."

Addy's giggles stopped abruptly and she eyed Umbridge with mounting dislike.

"I think another nights detention will do you some good." she said silkily. "or perhaps we should do it now?"

"No!" said Addy alarmed "I've got to go and see someone- urgently."

"And who would that be? And why is it urgent?"

"Remus. He's-"

"Ah," said Umbridge softly with a look of amusement on her face "Ill is he?"

"Yes," said Sirius "How do you know?"

"I have my ways. Lets say Mr Lupin is getting exactly what her deserves."

"What is wrong with you?" asked Addy losing her temper as the Professor got up "Why can't you leave Remus alone!"

Umbridge's smile merely widened.

"He doesn't deserve to be treated normally. He's not normal."

"What are you on about?" asked Sirius exasperatedly "Of course Remus is normal! You're the abnormal one here! Not Remus!"

There was a pause where all that could be heard was Umbridge's heavy breathing.

"That's it." She said icily "I warned you not to protect your friends. Both of you, detention now."

"No!" said Addy furiously "We're going to see Remus right now whether you like it or not."

With that Addy grabbed Sirius' arm and turned away. They both walked off holding their heads high but as soon as they rounded the corner they faced each other trembling.

"You just completely disobeyed her Addy," whispered Sirius "What's she going to do to us now?"

"I don't know." said Addy quietly. They set off walking slowly to the hospital wing again but as they rounded another corner they heard two voices that were definitely not welcoming.

"Well, well, well," said a harsh low voice "if it isn't the brat and the blood traitor."

Sirius and Addy looked up to face Bellatrix and Lucius with their wands out. "Don't bother to run, we have our friends guarding your exits."

Sure enough when they looked around Slytherins were closing in on them forming a circle. Neither Sirius or Addy had their wands and Sirius realised uncomfortably that he was still in his pyjamas.

"We saw you laughing yesterday," said Lucius "Thought it was funny when we lost our voices at dinner did you? Thought it was funny when we were jinxed did you?"

"Yes," said Addy defiantly "if you must know, you're a better animal than human."

"SHUT IT!" roared Lucius

"You're going to pay. For everything. For being blood traitors, for laughing, for cheeking us, for ignoring the Dark Lords requests." hissed Bellatrix

"Sorry but I haven't got any change on me." said Sirius looking falsely distraught "Shame isn't it?"

"CRUCIO!" yelled two voices simultaneously. Lucius had his wand pointed at Addy whilst Bellatrix pointed hers at Sirius.

Both of the first years fell to the floor screaming with pain. They rolled around uncontrollably as the Slytherins watched and laughed. Both of them twitched and withered in agony, wishing for death to come. They could fell themselves being controlled by the other two and were thrown harshly around the corridor, into walls and back onto the floor, all the time screaming with he pain of the curse.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Professor Umbridge had just come round the corner. Both wands flew out of the owners hands "I will deal with them, thank you." she said to the older years who hurriedly dispersed. Lucius and Bellatrix lingered waiting for Umbridge to tell them to come with her. To their surprise she merely made two stretchers appear for Sirius and Addy and then walked off towards her office with them floating alongside her.

Meanwhile, James and Remus had collected plate loads of sausages, and toast for Addy, and gone to the hospital wing. To their surprise Addy and Sirius were not there.

"Have they not been back yet?" asked James as he placed the plates down at the end of the bed

"No." said Remus puzzled "Where would they be? They couldn't have done anything wrong could they? I mean, letting them two go alone might not have been a good idea…who knows what they would do. Do you think they've gotten in trouble?"

"I'm not sure," said James slightly alarmed "I'll go and look for them."

"I'll come too," said Remus trying to get out of bed

"You will not," said James firmly, pushing him gently back down "are you coming Peter?"

"Nah, I'll stay with Remus."

James left the two of them and wandered off round the castle. He quickly came face to face with Lucius and Bellatrix who were picking up their wands.

"Ah, look who it is," said Lucius softly "the brats friend."

"Looking for someone, Potter?" cooed Bellatrix "Sirius and Adelina maybe?"

"Where are they?" asked James quickly

"Well I'm afraid we don't know." said Lucius shaking his head "pity, we were having a lot of fun with them."

"What do you mean?" asked James harshly.

"Well one minute they were here, under the crutiatous curse, then the next they were carried off by Umbridge." smirked Bellatrix. James mouth dropped open in horror.

"The crutiatous curse?" he choked, feeling rage surge through him "And Umbridge didn't say anything to you? She just took them away?"

"She said she would deal with them," said Bellatrix laughing softly "So we let her, she knows far more magic than us."

"You monsters." said James quietly

But the two older years merely laughed and walked away. James feeling very alarmed now, ran to McGonagall's office. Instead of knocking he ran in and up to McGonagall's desk panting.

"Potter! What-"

"Professor! Addy and Sirius are in trouble! Their family have just been using the crutiatous curse on them and-"

"THE WHAT?"

"Exactly Professor, Umbridge has taken them away-"

"Dolores? Who did she take away?"

"Sirius and Addy but-"

"Not the people performing the curse?"

"No, she didn't do anything to them-"

"WHAT? Where are Malfoy and Black?"

"Professor please listen, that's what I'm trying to tell you!" said James pleadingly "I think they're in Umbridge's office and I'm scared of what she's going to-"

"I understand Potter," said McGonagall quickly. She got up and hurried off to Umbridge's office with James running by her side to keep up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Umbridge and McGonagall**

When Addy and Sirius had entered Umbridge's office she had locked the door straight away.

"What are you doing?" groaned Sirius. Both of them felt exhausted and their whole body was painful and achy after the curse. They had bruises and were bleeding where they had been thrown around in the corridor.

"I said I wanted you to do detention now, so you're doing it now." said Umbridge, he toad like smile widening even further.

"No," said Addy weakly "We've just been under the crutiatous curse. Its illegal! We need to go to the hospital wing."

"Not until you've served your detention." She flicked her wand and both stretchers vanished and the two fell on the floor with a loud thump. "Up!"

But the two didn't have enough energy.

"Fine," said Umbridge "I see I will have to force you to do your detention."

Again she made the desks appear and using her wand, managed to drag the two up and sit them down. She then muttered a spell and the quills placed themselves in Addy and Sirius' hands and began writing automatically.

"Stop!" moaned Addy as the quill began writing and the familiar pain came back into her left hand. "Please stop!"

"Not until you've finished." Umbridge settled herself down and watched them. Tears were rolling down their faces in pain. Everything hurt form the crutiatous curse, being thrown around, falling on the floor and on top of everything their hands were now being cut afresh.

Suddenly the door was flung open and McGonagall stood in the doorway, her wand out and an incredulous look on her face. James was just behind her looking very frightened.

"DOLORES!" said McGonagall, her voice trembling and her nostrils flaring. "HOW COULD YOU? HOW CAN YOU? I AM REPORTING THIS STRAIGHT TO THE HEADMASTER. HOW DARE YOU! THESE CHILDREN NEED TO BE TAKEN STRAIGHT TO THE HOSPITAL WING! STOP THAT!" She yelled flicking her wand at Sirius and Addy so the curse was lifted and they stopped writing.

"Minerva, these are my students and I have every right to put them in detention-"

"THEY HAVE JUST BEEN UNDER AN ILLEGAL CURSE YOU FOUL-" McGonagall stopped abruptly and looked at Sirius' desk. Down it fell a trickle of blood. "What the?" murmured McGonagall moving in closer to look.

She suddenly caught sight of his hand and the colour that was left in her face drained out.

"What have you been doing to these students?" McGonagall said in a deadly whisper "Is this how you've been punishing them?"

"Yes." said James defiantly entering the office "She makes us write lines that cut into our hands. Addy had to write that she's a brat and Sirius had to write that he must not protect his friends and I had to write I must tell lies."

"And Remus had to write I am a monster…for no reason." whispered Addy quietly "He's never done anything to her and yet she's horrible to him."

McGonagall looked sick and was clearly lost for words. She gave Umbridge a repulsive look then made the stretchers reappear and took the three back down to the hospital wing.

When they entered Peter was tucking into sausages and Remus was lying backwards, very pale and tired looking, on his pillows. But as soon as he saw the two stretchers come in he sat bolt upright in bed, causing Madame Promfrey who was beside him clearing up his breakfast let out an angry cry.

"Remus lie down! You need to rest!"

"But look!"

Madame Promfrey turned and also saw McGonagall.

"Professor! What's happened?"

"These two students have just been under the crutiatous curse." said McGonagall grimly "Tend to them, and look at there hands."

Madame Promfrey had gasped and clapped her own hands to her mouth. She went over to the stretchers and peered at their hands curiously.

"What-" she gasped "What's happened?"

"Dolores Umbridge." replied McGonagall shortly. "Now if you excuse me I'm off to have a word with the headmaster." McGonagall disappeared and Madame Promfrey placed Addy and Sirius in beds next to Remus.

She quickly tended to them, giving them medicine to make their aches and pains feel better. She gave them a potion to put their hands into and at once the pain fell away. Just as she was pumping up Addy's pillows Dumbledore burst into the hospital wing. He looked uncharacteristically grim and advanced quickly to the beds.

He asked them to explain about the crutiatous curse and what happened and also about Umbridge in lessons and her punishments. So Addy and Sirius told him with a few interruptions from James. Dumbledore then questioned Remus quietly on how he was treated in lessons and Remus explained all about her while the others supported him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - The Decision **

'Very well,' sighed Dumbledore finally as the others finished. 'I can see that she can no longer teach here.'

'But Albus! If we dismiss her she will join the dark wizard! Voldemort!' Gasped McGonagall who had entered a shortly after he had arrived.

'I'm afraid Minerva, that I would prefer that than her to abuse my students.'

'Professor Dumbledore,' said James 'can't you just tell her not to treat us like that?'

'She has been doing this in secret and I am sure she will blackmail you into silence if she does anything else to you.'

'But we won't keep quiet! We'll come to you straight away!'

'But would you?' Asked Dumbledore, his eyes reflecting sadness yet hope.

'Yes.' Said James firmly 'we would.'

'And anyway,' said Sirius sitting up a little 'wouldn't it be better for us to suffer rather than hand over more followers to...to that dark wizard?'

'It would, but I do not wish for you to suffer.'

'Well it's our choice isn't it? And we don't mind! We're suffering for a very worthy cause and surely that's worth it? Of course it is!' Said Addy fiercely

'Agreed!' Chimed in Sirius proudly

'We'll do it!' Exclaimed James and Peter nodded his head eagerly.

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall and gave a small smile.

'Its up to you.' She said turning to the five.

'And our decisions made.' Said Remus 'keep her here! But don't tell we said all those things otherwise she'll punish us even more.'

'I am proud to have you in my house.' Said McGonagall suddenly, looking at them as if they were her own children.'

'You should be.' Said Dumbledore gravely 'I shall tell Professor Umbridge that she needs to review the students she is punishing - not the people who suffered. I shall also tell her she needs to change her punishing method.'

'Ok.' Said James

Dumbledore stood up, patted a surprised James on the head and then strode out. McGonagall sighed.

'You are all so mature and brave and yet in lessons you prove to the rest of your classmates you're just plain trouble makers. Why is this?'

She peered over her rectangular spectacles at the five who shifted about uncomfortably. McGonagall sighed again, also patted James who flinched and walked out.

'I'm sorry...but did she just call me...mature?' Sirius asked looking a little sick.

'Don't worry Sirius, she was clearly referring to me.' Said Remus 'no one in their right mind would call you lot mature.'

'What would you want to be mature for?' Said Addy disgusted 'it would take all the fun out of life!'

Remus sighed pitifully and sunk into his pillows.

'So erm,' said James uncomfortably 'what did the crutiatous curse feel like?'

Sirius shuddered and Addy slipped under the covers.

'Leave it.' Said Remus as he saw the other two.

'But-'

'James leave it.' James hesitated then said.

'Fine.'

The rest of the day went by slowly. Remus kept falling into a deep sleep then waking up suddenly. Sirius and Addy were extremely bored causing Madame Promfrey to almost run off her feet trying to keep them occupied. James and Peter stayed in the hospital wing talking and playing games until they were turned out at eight.

'Well we'll come and see you guys tomorrow morning.' Said James

'Bye.' Said Peter and thus left.

'Now then,' said Madame Promfrey turning to the others 'an early night I think.'

At once Addy and Sirius started moaning.

'No, I'm not having any of that.' She said sharply 'goodnight.'

She drew the curtains around each of them then turned to Remus. Her voice grew softer.'Are you ready Remus?' She whispered. He nodded his head.

With Madame Promfrey help he got out of the bed and allowed himself to be lead outside. Madame Promfrey took a long stick and prodded a knot at the bottom of the whomping willow.

'I'll come and collect you in the morning.' She said sadly as he dragged himself further in, preparing himself for the horrible night ahead of him.

Madam Promfrey returned to the hospital wing to the sound of heavy, slow breathing. She smiled to herself then went into her own bedroom at the end of the ward.

For the first half of the night the ward was quiet and peaceful, but as midnight came Addy let out a heart rendering scream. The next minute Sirius had yanked back her curtains and come to see what was wrong.

'Addy! Wake up Addy! What happened? What's wrong?'

Tears were pouring down her cheeks and she was extremely white.

'It was a dream. Just a dream.' She muttered frantically. Sirius went closer and sat at the edge of the bed.

'Addy it's alright. What happened?'

'Lucius...and Bellatrix...they took us home. Mum and dad weren't happy with me. Your mum and dad weren't happy with you either.' Addy said shakily 'Sirius I don't want to go home for the holidays. I don't want to go! I won't go! I won't!'

'Its ok Addy, it was just a dream.' Sirius listened to the words he was saying and almost laughed. He was sure that Addy's dream would be very close to reality.

For a few moment they sat in silence whilst Addy calmed down.

'We don't have to go home for months.' Said Sirius 'we can stay at Hogwarts during the holidays.'

'I guess you're right. Maybe the others will stay too.'

'Maybe.' There was a pause.

'Is Remus still asleep?' Asked Addy 'he looked awful yesterday.'

'I know. Let me go and check. I don't feel that sore anymore but Madame Promfrey will probably make us stay another day.'

'Of course she will.' Said Addy with a small smile. 'Go and see Remus.'

Sirius slid back through the curtains and Addy could hear him walking towards Remus' bed. After a minute Sirius reappeared looking worried.

'Addy he's not there! His ends empty!'

'What?'

'He's not there! Come on we have to find him!'

Addy swung her legs over the bed and pulled on her plimsoles.

'Lets go.' She whispered

'Where to?'

'No idea. Shall we just go and wander round?'

'Ok les go.'

The two of them crept out of the hospital wing and started wandering around the corridors. After a couple of hours they came across a door with a big metal handle.

'Whats in there?' Asked Addy curiously

'I don't know. Lets go and see.'

The two of them went in and shut the door behind them.

In the room were desks and chairs that looked like they hadn't been used in years. In the corner there was a large cloth hanging over a large object.

They went over and pulled at the sheets chin fell off. It was very dusty and heavy but once removed they saw a large mirror. Sirius went forward curiously and stood in front of went very rigid for a moment then slowly walked forwards. A single tear ran down his cheek.

'They're proud of me Addy.'

'What?'

'Come and stand here. What do you see?'

Addy gazed into the mirror.

'I see myself, but I'm holding something.' She moved closer 'its a certificate! I've saved someone's life! Sirius, what did you see?'

'I saw myself with my mum and dad. They had their arms around me.'

Addy went over to Sirius and hugged him. They clung to each other and cried, finally with some comfort.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Filch and Madame Promfrey **

When there were no tears left they let go of each other, lifted the sheet back over the mirror and left.

'Sirius? What do you think the mirror shows?' Asked Addy as they wandered through more corridors. Sirius paused for a moment frowning I thought.

'I think,' he said slowly 'it shows what we want to happen.'

Addy nodded and they set off again. A they rounded the corner they both walked into something causing them to yell and fall backwards. But they weren't the only ones to fall over; the object they had walked into also did. Addy and Sirius jumped up with their hearts in their mouths. They darted into the shadows and waited to see who would come round the corner.

Addy suddenly let out a muffled scream and began to try whacking something in front of her. Sirius gaped then lunged forward with his hands outstretched until he felt the silky material between his fingers. He pulled to reveal James with his hand clamped over Addy's mouth and Peter who looked terrified.

'What are you doing?' Asked James and sirius at the same time. they both grinned and James let go of addy.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Roared Addy 'YOU ALMOST SUFFOCATED ME!'

James laughed.

'Sorry I thought you were going to scream again.'

'I was! You scared me half to death!'

'Sorry.' Said James laughing again 'we were sneaking down to see you lot. What were you doing?'

'Looking for Remus. His beds empty.' Said Sirius

'What?' Asked James surprised 'his beds empty?'

'WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!'

'Where does he come from?' Asked James exasperated 'well run then!'

The four turned and ran around the corner, but to their horror they ran straight into Filch.'You again?' He roared, his eyes glinting madly.

'Have we met you earlier this evening?' Enquirer Sirius 'funny, I don't remember.'

filch bared his teeth.

'well shall we just pretend this is a nasty nightmare and go back to bed?' asked James 'i mean, we didn't want to meet you and you didn't want to meet us so overall it is a very unpleasant surprise.'

'What?' spluttered filch 'you brats think I'm just going to let you go without punishment? well you're wrong were going to the headmaster!' 'are we ?' asked Addy politely 'because I was under the impression that you were going to the headmaster, tell him some cock and bull story about us being out of bed when in fact me and Sirius will be in the hospital and James and Peter will be in Griffindor tower.'

Is that so? well let me tell you-'

'goodnight.' said Addy sweetly then yelled 'run!' nobody needed telling twice.

Addy and Sirius ran off to the hospital wing while James and Peter sprinted to Gryffindor tower .They could all hear filch roaring behind them but carried on running as fast as their legs would carry them. the first place of sunshine were now streaming through the windows.

Addy and Sirius hurtled through the hospital when doors and straight into madam Promfrey who was about to go and collect Remus

'What on earth?' Cried out madam Promfrey 'what are you two doing out of bed exactly?'

Addy and Sirius had frozen. Madame Promfrey tapped her foot impatiently. 'well?'

'well we-' Sirius started then paused. he then decided to just tell the truth. He sighed.

'Addy had a nightmare so I went over to see what was wrong. We then went to see if Remus was feeling better but he wasn't in his bed so we went to look for him.'

'well you had no right to.' snap madam Promfrey 'Get back to bed this instance.'

'but where's Remus?' asked Addy desperately

'Is he really ill?' asked Sirius

'No, now go to bed.'

Addy and Sirius were now frantic.

'Well where are you going? Do you know where he? Is he okay?'

'Yes. I know where he is and yes he's fine. He will return shortly now go to bed.'

There was nothing to be done so very reluctantly serious and Addy slowly went into their beds.

'now stay there and try and get back to sleep.'

Madam Promfrey said and opened the door again only to reveal filch pulling a very annoyed James and a very frightened Peter along by their ears.

'Mr filch! What do you think you're doing to these students?' cried Madam Promfrey.

Filch stopped in his tracks and went from his red face to an alarming beetroot. James and Peter flinched as Filch opened his mouth and expected him to shout. But to everyone's surprise he started stuttering.

'madam Promfrey!' he said 'I was just… I mean'

He's suddenly let go of there is and straighten his jacket.

'I heard these boys stumbling through one off the upstairs corridors and when I got up there they were both crying in pain. They said they had ear ache so I decided to bring them to you. I was just feeling them to see if they had a high temperature.'

Filch ran his hand through his lanky, black hair.

'Isn't that true boys?' he added with a threatening glare.

Peter nodded his head silently with his mouth slightly agape. James however was grinning cheekily.

'Oh yes Mr filch. That's exactly what happened except that you've missed out a few details.' James paused and filch eyed him warily.

'Oh yes and what's that?' he spluttered

'Like when you offered to rip our ears off to ease the pain or when you proposed to drown us in the lake so people could sleep or when you told us that you'd rather eat 1 million dung bombs than help us or when you did decide to help us, you told us the whole way down here that you were only doing it because Madame Promfrey would think you were a hero for helping poor little brats and -' James was cut off as Filch threw his hand over his mouth.

His face was now very white in contrast to Madame Promfrey who had turned rosy red.

'Well,' she said obviously very flustered 'well I'm about to go out to fetch someone.'

'Remus?' said Peter hopefully. James glared at him but Madame Promfrey was too flustered to notice anything unusual.

'yes now get into those beds and I'll be right back. thank you Mr filch.' she quickly bustled through the door and disappeared.

When Filch was sure she was out of ear shot he yelled,

'YOU BRAT! I DIDN'T-! I WOULD NEVER-! HOW COULD YOU?'

'sorry Mr Filch I didn't quite catch you. what did you say? and here's a hint for next time try and finish your sentence.' said James

At this point filch was almost blue. He opened his mouth a few times but no sound came out. James watch enquiringly then soon said

'oh well. My ears must have taken a turn for the worse. I can't hear anything! Let's get into those comfy beds Peter.'

'You don't have ear ache!' Bellowed filch

'Oh!' said Sirius pretending to look shocked 'Then why are you telling your crush a big fat line?'

'Shut up!' screamed filch

'Don't shout. It'll make there ears worse and Madame Promfrey wont like it. I don't think she likes boyfriends to shout.' said Addy grinning mischievously

'Detention!' spluttered Filch

'Wow you seemed so like Umbridge. By the way those curls suited you on Friday.' said Sirius grinning

'Yeah we should change them more often and the pink really suited your eyes!'

The marauders stared at Addy in horror and Filchs' eyes bulged.

'You did it!' he said breathing deeply and Addy clapped at hand to her mouth horrified. 'It was all of you!' he gave a horrible crackly laugh. 'When I tell Dumbledore! Oh, what will happen then? You for the marauders! The famous marauders! Wait there usually five of you … that Lupin boy… he's one of you too! Just you wait!'

'You have no proof.' said James slowly in a cold voice

'The girl just admitted it!' said filch pointing triumphantly at Addy

'And?' said Sirius 'No-one heard her but you and us and we're not going to back you up if you go running off to Dumbledore. Besides he will be on our side to after what happened to us and everything. We're getting sympathy at the moment.'

Filch grinded his teeth.

'And if you do go running to Dumbledore to spill our identity we will tell whole school about your little crush.' said James

'You wouldn't!'

'We would! And we will do it in a way they'll never forget.' James could see a vein throbbing in filch's Temple and carried on hurriedly. 'so we will make you a deal. You never reveal our identity and we'll keep your secrets. And you can give us detention for the pranks as long as you make up a different excuse for them.'

'You're going to make more trouble?' said filch outraged and Sirius grinned.

'Dude, we're in our first year at Hogwarts…we have seven more long years at school…of course we are!'

'So do we have a deal?' asked James. Filch was breathing quickly but at the sound of Madame Promfrey's returning footsteps he said.

'Deal.'

James and Peter jumped into bed and filch left quickly just speak for Madame Promfrey entered.

'I'm sorry guys.' said Addy in a small voice

'Don't worry about it.' said James distractedly 'My dad taught me a neat little spell to remove a persons memory for the day. They won't remember what happened earlier that day. So as long as I perform it before this evening he won't remember anything.

'Oh good.' said Addy with relief sweeping through her. 'Is this Remus coming back?'

The four all peaked out from under their duvets. Madame Promfrey entered guiding someone severely scratched, bleeding and bruised under a blanket to Remus' bed. That person was Remus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Remus Midnight Wanderings**

He climbed into bed and snuggle into the covers. The four exchanged terrified glances and climbed out of bed.

'what happened to him?' Asked Sirius in a trembling voice. Madame Promfrey didn't snap as usual but gazed at Remus through eyes filled with tears.

'I'll let him decide what to tell you. why don't you get some chairs and sit around his bed? Oh...wait...how are your ears?'

'what?' said James gazing down at Remus 'what do you mean how are my- oh! they're fine. don't worry about us.'

Madam Promfrey nodded, pulled out a tissue, dabbed her eyes then went off to her own bedroom at the end of the ward.

The other four all got chairs and sat around Remus. for a couple of hours they sat and talked in low voices wondering what on earth had happened. When 9 o'clock game Madam Promfrey came out carrying plate loads of food and a whole tin of chocolate.

'Oh, Madame Promfrey!' said James and Sirius their eyes shining.

'I thought you could all do with a little feast after your day yesterday! You can wake him up now. He'll feel a lot better today.'

'He doesn't look better.' said Peter worriedly

'I know but he'll feel a lot better. That chocolate is all for Remus by the way.'

'All for…?' said Addy gob smacked. 'All of it?' she asked incredulously

'That's right and I advise you not to try and take some while he is awake.'

'Why?' asked Sirius curiously

'You'll see.' said Madame Promfrey, her eyes shining 'Now go on wake him up.'

She walked off again.

'Who wants to do the honours?' said James grinning and looking around at the other four.

'I'll do it' said Sirius. He climbed carefully onto Remus' bed. He then leaned forward and whispered in an uncanny impression off McGonagall's voice. 'Mr Lupin how dare you sleep in my lesson! Your homework was absolutely awful and you have detention! In fact I think I should move you down a year so- AGH!' yelled Sirius as he tumbled out off the bed.

'No!' Yelled Remus shaking his head frantically. 'No,no,no! I'll do my homework again! I'll try harder! I'll-' he stopped short when he saw them all clutching their sides with laughter. 'Who did it?' He asked grimly

'Me,' Sirius gasped, recovering from his howls of laughter and climbing back onto the edge of the bed. Remus shoved him off again then his eyes fell on the tin of chocolate.

'Have any of you touched these?' Asked Remus, his eyes glinting madly.

'Noooo...' Said James 'none of us have had any...yet.' He grinned and picked up the tin.

'Hey James I want one.' Said Sirius getting up again.

'Me too!' Whined Peter

'And me!' Said Addy

James grinned and turned to Remus who had gone very still.

'Sorry mate, I don't think there will be any left for you.'

' . .James.'

'Er, no.' Smirked James but before he knew what was happening, Remus and lunged forward with a blood curling howl. 'SIRIUS CATCH!' Yelled James and threw the tin to him.

Sirius caught it but before he could do anything he was in a very tight headlock.

'Give them to me now Black or you're going down.'

Sirius knowing he was shorter and actually a lot weaker than Remus hesitated moment. Then, after deciding he would quite like to live a few more years, handed over the tin.

'Thank you.' Said Remus smartly and snatched them for his hand.

'We were only messing Remmy.' Said James watching Remus settle back down and start eating the chocolate. Remus let out some sort of fierce growl in reply

'Ok then, that was weird.' Said Sirius rubbing his neck. 'The intelligent Remus lupin is addicted, not to drugs nor to alcohol, but to chocolate!'

'Did you just use 'nor' in a sentence? Cause that's pretty posh for you.'

Sirius creased up his forehead in thought.

'Nah, couldn't have.' He said finally

'I thought not.' Said Remus helping himself to more chocolate.

'Anyway Remus what happened to you? And where were you last night?'

Remus frowned.

'How come you knew I wasn't here?'

The four explained between them what had happened the previous night.

'Ew,' said Remus at the end 'filch has a crush on Madame Promfrey?'

'Yup,' said James 'so where were you?'

Remus hesitated.

'I was, er, sleepwalking.'

'Oh yeah?' Said Sirius sarcastically 'then where did all the scratches come from?'

'And how come Madame Promfrey knew where to go and get you?' Demanded Addy

'Because I told her I sleepwalk and she knows where to come and get me because I always go to the same sort of place.'

'What kind of place?' Said James automatically

'A, er, forest.'

'A forest? What forest? And how did you get like that?'

'the forbidden forest. I climb trees and it scratches me.'

'Madame Promfrey wouldn't allow it.' Said Sirius at once 'she would have caught you before you left and woken you up.'

'No I...become violent when sleep walking. Dumbledore explained the situation to her and warned her not to wake me.'

'This is the forbidden forest we're talking about Remmy...not the seaside. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it either.' Said Sirius

'Dumbledore...he watches me to make sure I'm safe. No harm could come to me.'

'Well how come you've never sleep walked before?' Asked Peter

'I only so it, er, once a month.'

'On the train you were scratched too!' Said Peter 'do you do it at home too?'

'Yeah. Yeah I do. Now can we stop talking about it...it's a bit...embarrassing. '

The others still looked suspicious but dropped the subject.

'Fine we won't say anymore. Do you feel better today?' Asked James finally

'Yeah I do. How're you two?'

'Fine.' Said Addy and Sirius simultaneously.

For the rest of the day the five stayed in hospital under Madame Promfrey's surveillance. That night they returned back to their own bed. James had snuck off after dinner and put the charm on filch. He had laughed at Filch's confused face as everything he had done today vanished from his memory.

When they were all finally in bed James remembered something.

'First flying lesson tomorrow!' He said into the darkness.

'Oh yeah!' Sirius replied

Soon there was silence as everyone fell asleep


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - First Flying Lesson**

Sirius woke up and looked at the clock beside him. He had ten minutes before he needed to get up. He thought about the previous weekend and wondered what Dumbledore was going to do about Bellatrix and Lucius. He then wondered what he had said to Umbridge and how she would treat them next lesson. He then looked over at Remus and frowned. It was obvious Remus had been lying but he couldn't think what had actually happened.

He then grinned and clambered out of bed. After his success with Remus yesterday he felt confident to do it again; on James. He climbed carefully onto James' bed.

'James! James!' He started yelling. Remus shot up and looked around in fright whilst Peter made a frightened squeak and fell off his bed. Sirius let out a bark of laughter before continuing.

'James wake up! Hooch said you've made the Gryffindor team! You're playing now! Slytherins are waiting to start! You've got five minutes! Quick get changed! You're going to be late!'

James leapt out of bed.

'What? Oh my god! Quick! Get my broom for me! I'll-' James stopped and looked round. Remus was watching from his bed, a disapproving frown on his face. Peter was watching wide eyed from the floor while Sirius rolled around on James' bed, crying with laughter.

'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BLACK!'

Sirius merely laughed even more and James bared his teeth.

At that moment all the alarms in the room started going off. James seized Sirius by the stuff of the neck and pulled him roughly from the bed.

'SHUT IT.' He snarled angrily. Sirius wiped the final tears from his eyes and grinned broadly.

'Cheer up moody! First flying lesson today. Not that I need it.' Added Sirius 'I learnt when I was really young.'

'Me too,' said James forgetting his huff. 'In fact it's time for another prank.'

'I like you thinking my friend.' Said Sirius happily 'it's the perfect opportunity.'

'No guys,' said Remus firmly 'I've never flown before so am NOT playing a prank on my broom. So get that idea out of your mind NOW because I absolutely forbid it.'

'Killjoy.' Said Sirius moodily

'And don't bother trying to make me feel guilty because I'm not going to.' Said Remus blandly

'I haven't flown either.' Said Peter straightening his duvet 'in fact I'm quite scared.'

'Baby.' Jeered Sirius

'Sirius,' said Remus with a warning glint in his eye. 'Shut it.'

They got ready, met Addy and went down for breakfast. To Sirius and James' delight they noticed that a lot of the first years were pale and unusually quiet while eating.

'Ah it's the babies first flying lesson today.' Said a Slytherin loudly as he passed a big group of first years including the marauders. 'Remember when all the brooms went out of control last year and five people died?'

The knot of Slytherins laughed coldly and walked off.

'I've never heard that someone died at Hogwarts.' Said Peter horrified

'That's because no one has.' Said Sirius fiercely 'they're lying!'

James stayed quiet and began to think hard.

Soon they were all settled at the table. James was having a hushed conversation with Sirius and Addy, and Remus was talking to Peter who had become very pale.

Finally they were making their way down to the quid ditch pitch. Remus and Peter were quiet but the other three talked and laughed loudly. Addy could see Peter shaking like others in their year.

'Right,' said Madame hooch when everyone had arrived. 'For the first half of the lesson I will be teaching you the basics and in the second half of the lesson there will be a surprise.'

The first half of the lesson went smoothly. All the houses were there so Madame hooch was very busy with all the students. After about an hour Madame hooch stopped them.

'Now I have some exciting news so pay attention. This year we are going to have inter house competitions in each year. There will still be a house team who will play proper matches, battling for the house cup but this will give everyone a chance to be included. I will give you ten minutes to decide between yourselves, in your house, what position each of you will play. Then throughout the year you will all compete with one another in lesson time. The winner at the end of the year will receive fifty house points.'

All the students began to talk excitedly.

'Right off you go and choose your positions. There may also be a reserve for each team.'

The students all separated and split into their houses.

'So,' said James taking charge 'what position does everyone want to play? I want to be a chaser if that's ok. I am, just being honest, excellent at it.' He said and grinned

Sirius punched his arm, Remus covered his face in his hands and lily Evans made a scoffing sound.

'Oh really?' She said sarcastically 'well then, I would also like to play chaser so I can prove I'm better than this jerk.'

'Cool it Evans.' Said James looking taken aback as she flashed her angry green eyes at him. He then smirked 'its going to take a long time for you to prove you're better than me. I'm too good for my own good.'

Lily snorted and James laughed. As lily opened her mouth Emma interrupted.

'Ill be a chaser too. I've always wanted to play as one.' She gazed around as people nodded. Lily was still seething and James was eyeing her in amusement.

'Now two beaters.' He said looking away.

'Oh! Oh! Me! Me!' Cried Sirius jumping up and down. Remus rolled his eyes and lily made another impatient noise.

'Ok Sirius you can be a beater. Anyone else?'

No one else volunteered and Remus sighed.

'Ill do it. And try to keep this one under control.' He jerked his thumb at Sirius.

'Please do.' Said lily sounding slightly exasperated. Remus smiled at her and she smiled back. James continued looking put out.

'Ok, so we need a keeper and a seeker.' He said turning to Addy, Sarah and Peter.

'And a reserve!' Piped up Peter 'can I be the reserve James?'

'Sure.' Said James shrugging

'Can I be keeper? If that's ok with you Addy? I would be an awful seeker.' Said Sarah

'YES! I really wanted to be seeker!' Said Addy and she started doing a victory dance. Sirius soon joined in.

'Guys calm down.' Said Remus

'One last thing. We need a captain.' Said James hopefully 'and I thought that I-'

'Would make an excellent captain.' Finished lily scornfully

Sirius snickered and James glared at him.

'Have you got a problem with me Evans?'

'Actually potter, I do.'

'Why?'

'I can't stand big headed prats.'

James opened and shut his mouth like a goldfish then turned to the rest of the team ignoring lily.

'I would be happy to be the captain and am willing to take on the responsibility. Lets taken vote so it's fair. Who votes me, James potter, as captain?'

Everyone raised their hands apart from lily who looked furious.

'And all those against?' Said James sweetly as lily flung her fist I tot he air. 'Right, for is overruled seven to one. Sorry Evans...but from now on you listen to me.'

Thankfully for the rest of the Gryffindors Madame Hooch blew her whistle before lily could retort. So still glaring at each other they made their way back over to Madame Hooch.

'Right I presume you have all chosen you positions? I want the four seekers to stand over there, the twelve chasers there, the eight beaters over there and the four keepers over here so I can check the numbers. Reserves stay here.'

The students separated. Addy laughed as she saw Rebecca, the girl from the train, making her way over to the seeker point.

'So I see the makeover didn't work then.' Said Addy to Rebecca as they arrived first.

'You might want to shut your mouth before I get Ellie to shut it for you.' Snarled Rebecca 'because if you haven't noticed your boyfriend and his friends aren't here to protect you.'

'What do you mean my boyfriend?' Asked Addy sharply

'Black.'

'What? He's not my boyfriend!'

'But it's obvious you fancy each other.'

'What? We do not!'

Rebecca shrugged leering cruelly.

'Well the whole of Slytherin house think you two idiots are perfect for each other. Two little outcasts, there for each other, in love.' Cooed Rebecca smirking 'believe me when I say you family have entertained us in the common room each night with your idiocies at home. So if you and black don't want to be embarrassed into next century, I advise you behave and learn some manners.'

'They wouldn't,' whispered Addy horrified

'They did.' Smirked Rebecca 'now shut up.'

Addy did as she was told. Madame Hooch was going around checking that there was the correct number if students for each position and then told the teams to reform.

'Right we are going to practice for a few weeks before we start properly. Today Slytherin will be playing against Gryffindor. This will be a ten minute match. Seekers catch the snitch as many times as possible before letting it to and waiting for a minute. Other players continue what you would normally do. Slytherin and Gryffindor you're up first.'

The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw players made their way to the stands and sat down. The other two teams mounted their brooms and were soon up in e air.

After ten minutes the final score was 510 to 90 to Gryffindor. To James' delight lily had been awful on the broom and didn't score one goal. To Addy's delight Rebecca was also nervous on her broom and not very good. Sirius had knocked out Snape in the beginning minute but apart from that there had been no injuries. The Gryffindors cheered as they landed.

'Didn't score one goal Evans.' Said James grinning

'Oh shut up potter.' Said lily

The Gryffindors laughed.

Just as Madame hooch blew her whistle to signal the end of the lesson James, Addy and Sirius rose back up into the air.'Guys get down!' What are you doing? Quick before Madame hooch sees!' Remus hissed

'Help! Help! We've lost control!' Shouted James and his broom started jerking about. Sirius and Addy also joined the shouting and their brooms started jerking about.

'Guys!' Said Remus alarmed 'get off them!'

But the three brooms were rising higher and jerking around uncontrollably. Madame hooch had spotted them and was flying over.

The Gryffindor team were watching, terrified and they had all deserted their brooms. The Slytherins, however were watching and pointing.

The three brooms apparently didn't like being laughed at as they zoomed towards the Slytherin team causing them to scream and scatter before they went rapidly upwards again.

But just as they darted off Remus saw Addy, Sirius and James glance at each other and grin. Remus clenched his teeth; they had been faking it.

After another few minutes of crazy flying the three descended back down to the ground and leapt off the brooms. Madame hooch followed and dismounted.

'They jinxed our brooms!' Yelled Sirius hysterically 'I saw them! They did it!' He was pointing at the Slytherins who did not look at all pleased with this accusation.

'Did not,' said Snape, who had come round about ten minutes before.

'Yeah you did!' Said James 'I saw them all around our brooms at the beginning miss. And he was leading them!' He pointed at Snape.

'Is this true?' Asked Madame Hooch

'No!' Said Snape incredulously 'potters lying!'

'Why Severus, how could you say such a thing?' Said James looking hurt

'Well if this is the case all Slytherins have detention with me tonight. And Severus you have two, one tomorrow as well and thirty points from Slytherin. I am appalled.' She paused and glared at everyone in Slytherin 'you are dismissed.'

The first years all headed back up to castle and on the way, making sure he was out of earshot of the other houses, Remus gave the others a lecture.

'Oh relax Remmy!' Said James beside himself with glee 'did you see their faces? Oh, it was brilliant!'

'It was NOT brilliant!' Said Remus exasperated 'you framed them!'

'And that's why it was so brilliant.' Said Sirius grinning

Remus gave up knowing he would never get through to them.

However, over the next few weeks James, Sirius and Addy were getting cursed and jinxed by every Slytherin they past. The story had obviously been told to the older years as they were all joining too. Remus seemed grimly satisfied as he saw the others scurrying through corridors quickly to avoid the spells.

Addy had also told Sirius what Rebecca had said and Sirius did not seem to pleased with the news either.

'Did she tell you what stories she knows?' Asked Sirius worriedly

'Nope but knowing Bellatrix and Lucius it'll be the worst possible ones.'

'Argh I hate them so much!' Cried out Sirius making James, Remus and Peter look over in surprise.

'So do I.' Said Addy quietly 'but it does mean that we'll have to stop getting on the Slytherins bad side doesn't it? Otherwise the whole school will be told.'

Sirius nodded freverently. Addy considered telling Sirius what else Rebecca had said about him being her boyfriend but then decided she wouldn't. It would only ruin their friendship and make it awkward. So she said nothing but kept that secret to herself. One she would never share.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Christmas**

Soon the Christmas holidays started to approach and the weather became colder. Their Herbology lesson had been cancelled as Madame sprout had a cold.

'Oh I love Christmas yeah I do!' Sang James as they sat in the common room a week before the holidays. 'We get to go home!'

They were all finishing homework. Remus would always see to it that the others finished theirs on time as in the first few weeks they had gotten quite a few detentions. McGonagall had had a word with him and asked him to try and get them to work.

Peter would always oblige. James would sit down eventually and if James decided to work Addy and Sirius would eventually follow suit.

'We've never considered going home for the holidays.' Said Addy gloomily

'We?' Asked James

'Me and Sirius. We're going to stay here.'

'Really?' Said James surprised 'I know your family are, er, bad, but surely you want to at least spend Christmas with them? I mean all the decorations and Christmas tree and-'

James broke off as Sirius gave a hollow laugh.

'A Christmas tree? Decorations?' He said coldly 'you've got to be kidding. You don't honestly think that our family celebrates Christmas do you?'

'But what about you presents?' Asked James shocked

'Presents? Whattya mean? Why would we get presents?' Said Addy looking very confused.

'You've never had a Christmas present?' Said Remus also slightly shocked. He had already guessed that their families didn't decorate or celebrate Christmas.

'Christmas presents?' Sirius repeated blankly 'we only get presents when our family are trying to show off to someone or we do something awful that they think if great. Proving your a true black.' Sirius made a face.

'What about birthday presents?' Said Remus incredulously

'No,' said Addy slowly frowning 'but I've heard of them. I've never heard of a Christmas present. I know people get all excited and decorate their houses and put trees up but no, I've never heard of a Christmas present.'

'And we've never actually celebrated Christmas before.' Added Sirius

'So you've never had a Christmas dinner before?' Asked Peter gaping. Addy and Sirius shook their heads.

The other three stared at them with their mouths open.

At that moment lily, Emma and Sarah walked into the common room.

'I would shut your mouth potter or you'll choke on a fly.' Said lily as the three girls settled themselves at a table in the corner. 'Actually keep it open.' Added lily on afterthought.

'Tell me Addy,' said James loudly 'does Evans always act like an angry bull who's been stung between the eyes by a bee or is it only around me?'

'Er-' said Addy alarmed 'I think it's only around you James.'

'And now Addy tell me, is Potter always a stuck up prat who has a head too big for his body or is that only around me?'

'Guys I'd rather not get into this.'

'You're avoiding the question! You answered his so answer mine!' Lily demanded

'No lily I really can't. I don't want to get involved.'

'Adelina Malfoy you answer me right now!' Lily's green eyes flashed dangerously

'Don't shout at her Evans.' Said James angrily getting up. Lily also did.

'Well Addy I though you were my friend.' said Lily glaring at James.

'Lily I am! It's just-'

'She's my best friend.' Said James glaring back

'Why anyone would want to be your friend I really don't-' lily was cut off as Sarah let out a squeal of excitement.

'Guys it snowing!' Her blue eyes were shining with excitement as she rushed over to the window.

'Snowing?' Asked Sirius with a hushed voice. 'Can we go and play in it? I've never played in the snow before.'

'Neither have I.' Said Addy as she dashed over to the window. The rest of the marauders who had just found out their families view of Christmas weren't surprised but the other three girls gaped in horror.

'You've never played in the snow?' Asked Emma 'then what are we waiting for? Lets go!'

Sirius jumped up and yelled

'SNOW WAR! Lets get into teams! Girls against boys!'

'Oh no, that's not fair.' Said Lily finally withdrawing her glare from James 'that wouldn't be fair. Lets have two girls and two boys in each team. And the two boys I want on MY team is Remus and Peter, as they have normal sized heads and don't cause trouble in every lesson when other people are trying to work.'

'Wow James! I think I'm in the same boat as you now. Sorry about that Evans.' Said Sirius winking

'Oh shut up Black.'

'Jeez lily lighten up!' Said Addy 'come on, I want to go and play in the snow!'

'Lily I'll go on your team too and we'll beat them. Would that make you a bit happier?' Said Sarah coming back from the window

'Yes,' said Lily starting to grin 'that would make it a lot better. Ok so it's me, Sarah, Remus and Peter against Addy, Emma, black and potter.'

'Alright Evans but you won't beat us.'

'Don't start James.' Said Remus hurriedly

'Come on let's go!' Whined Sirius and he started towards the portrait.

'Wait we need to put coats on!' Said lily 'we can't go out dressed like this!'

'Coats are for wimps!' Said Sirius scornfully

'No Sirius. Coats are for smart people who don't want to die of cold.' Said Remus amused

'For smart people? Thank you for proving I don't need one!' Laughed Sirius

James laughed 'neither do I!'

'Me neither!' Shouted Addy happily but Remus and lily at once looked stern.

'Addy you're ting, you're skinny and you're going to wear a coat whether you like it or not because you will definitely become ill.'

'Lily-'

'Addy she's right. Even if these two idiots won't wear coasts you have to.' Said Remus sternly 'now come on. You two wait while the rest of us go and get changed.'

Lily grabbed Addy's hand and dragged her up to the girls dorms. Addy moaned the whole way up.

Five minutes later everyone was back down and Addy was still grumbling. Lily seemed to have forcefully put gloves, scarf, coat, ear muffs and wellie boots on and managed to get ready herself.

'That's better Addy.' Said Remus smiling at her

'Yeah,' said James 'but make sure you don't get dehydrated in there.'

Addy went to hit James but lily caught hold of her hand.

'Agh!' Yelled Addy angrily ' I'm not a baby! I know I'm short and I know I'm the youngest but I can look after myself!'

'Of course you can't!' Said lily brightly 'and we're quite happy to look after you.'

'I don't NEED looking after! You're not my mum lily.'

'Ah but you don't mind me playing the mum when you run out of the dorm every morning leaving me to tidy up and make your bed.'

'I didn't ask you to!'

'Or,' continued Sarah smiling 'when you lose half your possessions before school and we have to help you find them.'

'Or when you need me to help you finish homework you don't understand.' Said Remus now looking very amused

'What are you a mum now Remmy?' Asked Sirius cheekily. Remus narrowed his eyes at him.

'Or when you have nightmares all the time and cry for is to come over.' Piped up Emma

Addy blushed and looked at the floor.

'Ok, ok I get it.' She said quietly

'Can we go now?' Asked Sirius impatiently 'or are we just going to stand here and play mums and dads all day?'

'Well now you mention it, it is quite fun!' Said lily enthusiastically 'I can be the mum, Remus can be the dad, Addy and Sirius can be the twin babies-'

'Hey!' Said Sirius and Addy simultaneously

'That's it guys! Very twinly!' Said lily laughing making them both scowl 'James can be the obnoxious teenage boy, Sarah can be the eldest daughter, Emma can be the youngest daughter and peter can be the toddler.''For heavens sake Evans we want to go and play in the snow!' Yelled James in frustration. Lily laughed again.

'Fine come on then. But if you speak to me like that again you're grounded.'

James rolled his eyes and the group headed outside.

But as they stepped outside they were pelted with snowballs. The eight dived behind a wall.

'What on earth was that? Seriously, what was that?' Yelled James

'Snow is freezing,' said Sirius shaking 'why didn't you warn me?'

'We did idiot.' Said lily

'Sirius you can have my coat!' Said Addy eagerly

'NO!' Shouted Remus and lily.

James peeked over the wall.

'Its the Slytherins!' He said ducking back down. 'What do we do?'

'Cry? Run? Surrender?' Suggested Peter

Remus raised his eyebrow.

'Anyone else got any ideas?' He asked

'I have a plan.' Said James and lily.

'Yes Evans?' Said James graciously 'you go first.'

'Alright,' said Lily haughtily as some more snowballs flew over their heads. 'New plan. We team up together against the Slytherins but first I think we should go and find the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and see if they want to join in too. They hate the Slytherins as much as we do.'

'My thoughts exactly,' said James 'Come on lets go.'

They ran back indoors. They could hear the Slytherins jeering behind them. They ran toward Ravenclaw tower and were just wondering how to get in when Sana came around the corner.

'Hiya Sana,' said Remus who sat next to her I history and got on very well 'we were wondering if you guys want to come and join us in a snow war against the Slytherins.'

'Oh,' said Sana 'I'm afraid the others are in the middle of a quiz game in the common room. I was going to go and ask professor flitwick about some homework but I can come and join you instead. I didn't really want to do the quiz.'

'Are you sure no one else would join us?' Asked James

'Nothing could tear those guys away from a quiz.' Said Sana smiling

'Ok sure, Sana is it?' said Lily

'Yes,''Ok let's go and see if the Hufflepuffs will join us.' Said James

'Wait a minute. Doesn't it seem a but quiet to you?' Asked Remus looking around

'Oh yeah,' said lily slowly 'where's-'

'Addy and Sirius. Did they come up the corridor with us?' Asked James

'I can't remember,' said Remus creasing his forehead up in thought

'Oh well. lets find them later, they have probably already gone of to the Hufflepuff dorm.' Said Peter

'Ok let's go.' Said Remus but he still looked slightly worried

They soon reached the Hufflepuff corridor next to the kitchens. As they wondered down the fat friar came drifting out of the wall.

'Hello there!' He called cheerfully 'what are all you young Gryffindors doing down here?'

'We were looking for the Hufflepuff dorms. We need to ask the Hufflepuff first years something.' Said James 'could you call them out for us?'

'Of course wee laddie!' Said the ghost and drifted back off. After a few moments Anne and Fiona appeared with Maria.

'Hi Remus!' Said Anne brightly 'the fat friar said there were some Gryffindors outside. That you lot?'

'Yup,' said James 'we were wondering if you wanted to joins us in a snow war against the Slytherins?'

'Oh!' Exclaimed Maria 'snow fight! Let me go and get the others!'

She disappeared for a few moments then returned with all the Hufflepuffs.

'Everyone seemed willing.' She said grinning

'Great!' Said James grinning back

'I can't wait to see the Slytherins get what's coming to them.' Said Danny, the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain.

'We still haven't found Addy or Sirius.' Remus pointed out

'They'll turn up,' said James took excited to really care

'Alright,' said Remus uneasily

They discussed a plan and then headed outside, approaching the Slytherins from behind. All at once they started throwing snowballs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - The Curse**

There were cries of shock and anger and James laughed as he hurled a snowball a Severus Snape.

'Take that you slime ball.' yelled James amongst the jeering of his team.

'Potter don't call him that!' yelled Lily furiously looking madder than ever before. 'Just leave him alone!'

'Ah got a crush on Snivellus have we Evans?' said James smirking and threw another snowball.

'His name is Severus.' growled Lily.

'James!' yelled Remus interrupting them 'James! Stop everybody! They've got Addy and Sirius! And the mutts haven't got any coats on! Addy's taken hers off!'

Lily gnashed her teeth.

'Ill deal with her later, but get everyone to stop!' shouted Lily

The three of them managed to get the rest of their team to stop.

'That's right!' called Snape 'We want a little revenge for your accusations Potter! We did not jinx your brooms and you know it!'

'what so the whole of the Slytherin house jinxing us wherever we go isn't enough?' fumed James

'No I'm afraid not.' leered Snape 'Anyway, back to business. As you have noticed we have Malfoy and Black.'

Addy was being held by Ellie and Sirius was being held by Robert. Both of them were gagged and bound. They were also struggling frantically but compared to the strength of their captors they were making little progress.

'Yes we've noticed.' said James coldly

'Ickle Adelina here was warned about her behaviour.' sneered Rebecca 'By me. But that very day she got us all in trouble - with help form you and Black of course.'

'What do you mean, warned about her behaviour?' asked Remus

'Well you see, their dear non-outcast family members have been entertaining us with some stories, embarrassing stories and I warned Malfoy that we would tell everyone at the school if she didn't behave.'

Addy let out a muffled cry and Sirius kicked Robert hard on the shins.

'Ok fine,' said James 'But why are you holding them captors?'

'That's where the proper revenge comes in.' said Rebecca smiling cruelly

'What?' said James exasperated 'The whole Slytherin house hex us wherever we go, you're going to tell the whole school embarrassing stories and that's still not good enough revenge for giving you one detention?'

The Slytherins all laughed coldly.

'No its not.' smirked Snape 'So we are going to curse these two morons with a special spell we found. The curse will have certain affect son them but if you tell a teacher then we will tell the entire school all the stories we have heard in a way they will never forget. There are ways to reverse the curse but you'll have to figure them out on your own. So its up to you to chose what to do. Embarrass them into next century…or let them suffer until you find out how to reverse the curse.'

Addy and Sirius had both gone very still whilst Snape had explained. They had become whiter and whiter and were now looking between the groups tih wide eyes. James and Remus looked disgusted.

'Hey stop!' yelled Lily suddenly making them all jump 'Stop! No stop!'

Ellie and Robert had started muttering the curse under their breath holding their wands out at the two who had become very drowsy looking.

'No!' cried Lily as the two fell to the floor unconscious. The Slytherins roared laughing.

'What did you do to them Severus?' asked Lily quietly

Something flickered in Snape's eyes.

'Don't speak to me mudblood.'

There was instant uproar which was quickly silenced as the Slytherins all took out their wands. No one from the Gryffindor team had theirs.

'We'll leave you to find out the effects.' yelled Snape as the Slytherins began to run away 'Have fun!'

The Hufflepuffs looked at each other awkwardly and Sana stood wandering what to do.

'Er Remus do you need us to stay?' asked Anne

'You can go.' he replied distractedly as the Gryffindors all raced over to the limp bodies.

'They're soaking!' exclaimed James

'I know,' said Lily grimly 'I bet those evil little cockroaches were pelting them with snowballs before we arrived. But why Addy took her coat off? She's such an imbecile sometimes.'

'Come on. Lets get them back to the common room and dry them. Remus can you take Addy? Asked James.

Remus nodded and picked Addy up and James picked up Sirius. They trundled through the snow and up to the common room. They sat down next to the fire.

'So what are we going to do?' Asked Sarah fearfully 'You three know them best. What would they want us to do?'

'Find out the reverse spells ourselves.' Said James promptly

'Their egos are too big to get embarrassed. It would kill them.' Said Remus smiling slightly

'So is that what we're going to do? Find out ourselves?' Asked Emma

'Yeah,' said James heavily 'I think that's the best thing to do.'

When the bell went to show the end of the lesson they quickly took the unconscious two up to the boys dorm. The girls also followed and they sat and talked quietly.

'Its nine now and I'm exhausted. If these two haven't woken up by tomorrow morning I am telling a teacher. Night everyone.'

'Night Evans.'

'Goodnight lily.'

She left the dorm and Emma and Sarah followed.

'Well I guess Addy'll have to sleep here tonight.' Said James 'I can't go into the girls dorm. Help me put them on Sirius' bed Remus. I want to go to bed too. I'm really tired.'

Everyone soon fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

'Oi! Wake up sleepy heads!'

Remus, James and Peter all shot up in bed.

'What in earth?' Muttered Remus rubbing his eyes 'Sirius did you really have to- hang on...Sirius! Addy! You're awake!'

'Yeah and um, why am I here?' Asked Addy

'Can you remember what happened yesterday?' Asked James worriedly

'I remember being caught by the Slytherins and them explaining the plan- hey! You didn't tell a teacher did you?' Asked Addy wide eyed

'No,' said Remus 'we were going totey and figure it out ourselves.'

'Oh thank Merlin.' Said Sirius letting it a sigh of relief

'Although there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you.' Said Remus frowning

'Yeh I know.' Said Sirius 'well at least there isn't yet.'

They all quickly got changed. Addy went to the girls dorm to get changed and told the rest of the girls that so far she was fine. The marauders en went back down to breakfast.

To their dismay the whole of Slytherin house looked gleeful and were watching them. Severus and Rebecca came over as the marauders sat down.

'So,' asked Rebecca 'I see we have defence against the dark arts first. You may be wondering why there has been no affect, but trust me when I say, you'll soon find out.'

They both laughed and stalked off.

'something's going to happen with Umbridge' said Addy quietly

the others glanced at each other nervously.

'We have her first right?' asked Remus

'Yeah,' said Sirius gloomily 'What's going to happen?'

'I have no idea but we're going to be late if we don't hurry.' said James

They quickly finished then raced off to their lesson and took their places. Addy and Sirius were still up on either end of Umbridge's desk. James, Remus and Peter eyed them nervously. They could see all the Slytherins watching Addy and Sirius expectantly. When the door opened and Umbridge walked in they Slytherins beamed at each other. She walked up and sat behind her desk.

'Good morning class!' They answered drearily

'Good morning Professor Umbridge.'

'Well seeing her face takes away the good from my morning.' Said Sirius. There was a silence as the Gryffindors gasped and the Slytherins looked overjoyed.

'Oh no,' muttered Remus to James 'I know what they've done now.'

'What?' Whispered James but Remus silenced him with a look as Umbridge stood up bearing down on Sirius.

'What did you say Mr Black?'

'He said seeing your face takes the good away from his morning and I'm inclined to agree. Seeing your ugly mug just makes me want to throw up...in fact, could you pass me a bin so I don't make a mess?'

Umbridge's eyes were bulging.

'Well said Adelina,' said Sirius 'its completely true.'

'And have you seen what she wears? I mean seriously, does she want to look like cotton candy or something? That pink...it literally burns my eyes. What she's thinking when she gets dressed every morning.'

The Gryffindors were all gaping now including the other marauders.

'I wonder if she brushes her teeth? I can always smell her breath from here. It's like she's been down to Hagrid's supply cupboard and been eating frog brains and rat droppings.'

'I know Sirius. In fact we might be getting poisoned right now!' Cried Addy 'quick we need to get everyone out before they start to hallucinate!'

The two jumped up and pulled out their wands, pointing them at Umbridge.

'Stay away you demon!' Shouted Sirius

'How dare you.' Hissed Umbridge

'She's speaking! The gas is going to escape out of her ugly mouth! Quick stop her!' Yelled AddyThen together they both shot ropes around Umbridge's mouth. James and Remus jumped up at once and ran to the front of the room. James grabbed Addy and tried to wrestle the wand out of her hand as Remus did the same to Sirius.

'The enemies!' Sirius called to Addy 'don't let the take your weapon!'

'I won't! I will never surrender! Even if we have to fight to the death!'

But James, seeing this had gone too far now, pushed Addy onto the floor.

'Potter! Don't do that to her!' Shouted lily fuming

'Sorry...Evans...' Panted James as he wrestled with Addy 'but don't you think...that this...has gone far enough? This is Addy and Sirius...god knows...what spells...they know...from home...and they obviously...don't know what...they...are...DOING!'

James jumped up gleefully holding Addy's wand above his head. Remus meanwhile had Sirius by the scruff of his neck and was holding his wand in the other hand.

Everyone turned to look at Umbridge as she tugged off the ropes and began to speak over Addy and Sirius' insults that they were still shouting.

'Never in all my LIFE has this EVER happened! How dare you! Are you listening to me?' Umbridge looked quite demented as she glared at the two.

'Professor I don't think they're feeling well.' panted Remus still grasping Sirius in a firm hold as he struggled.

'Its the gas! That's why we don't feel well.' shrieked Addy

'Shut it.' Muttered James angrily to Addy. He couldn't help but feel extremely irritated even though it wasn't her fault.

'Take them outside I will be along in a minute to take them to the headmasters office.'

James and Remus dragged them out of the classroom and as soon as they were out the two turned back into themselves.

'Er, what just happened?' Asked Addy looking very confused. 'Why are we out here? What happened?'

Remus sighed.

'Its the Slytherins curse guys. Every time you are with a teacher you'll start insulting them and won't stop. You lose control of yourselves and er, for you two to lose control is very dangerous as you probably know a bunch of dark spells.'

James saw something flicker in Sirius' eyes.

'You can only imagine.' Said Sirius darkly

'So we were insulting Umbridge?' Addy asked grinning

'Addy it wasn't funny, she's about to take you to Dumbledore.' Said James

'Why've you got my wand?'

'Because you two were hexing Umbridge.' He replied grimly handing them back. Their mouths fell open as they put their wands in their back pockets.

'We were what?' Asked Sirius stunned 'What did we do?'

'Look we don't have time for this you're about to go to Dumbledore! We need to get rid of this curse!' Said Remus


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Dumbledore**

'Ok Remmy what do you suggest?' Said Sirius quickly

'Don't call me Remmy.' He said scowling

'Sirius stop. Remus focus. What do we do?' Demanded James

'well now I know what curse they've used on you I can go and look it up and find how to take it away. But Umbridge is going to come out in a minute and I won't be that quick.'

At that moment Umbridge came out looking furious.

'Come with me you little brats. The headmaster wants a little talk with you. You two go back inside, professor flitwick is coming to cover for you.' With that she strode off pushing Addy and Sirius ahead of her.

'I have an idea...right go and cause a diversion for as long as you can so they can't get to Dumbledore. Go now! Trust me!' Said Remus urgently.

James ran off down the corridor and Remus could see him pulling out dung bombs from his ran back inside the classroom where there seemed to be an argument going on between the two houses but without pausing to hear the jeering of the Slytherins he ran over to Peter.

'Go up to the dorms and bring down James's invisibility cloak as fast as you can! I'll be in the library meet me there.' He said quietly then rushed off again to the library.

He had to be careful that Madame prince wouldn't see him out of lesson and searched fruitfully for the book he needed in silence. He soon found it and flicked to the page with the curse. He skimmed through the explanation on how to reverse it then ran quietly back out of the library where he almost ran into Peter who was panting and clutching a stitch in his side.

'Excellent.' Said Remus thankfully and dashed off again leaving Peter whimper as he began to run slowly behind.

He was almost at Dumbledore's office when a disgusting smell reached his nose and a horrible screeching reached his ears.

'Mr Potter you shall also be making the trip to the headmasters office. Follow me.'

Remus could hear Sirius and Addy still insulting her and went slowly forward. Just as the staircase began to move upwards he pointed his wand at them, and praying it would work, muttered the reverse spell.

Addy and Sirius both became very confused looking before they vanished and Remus sighed and slid down the wall as Peter came running up.

'Well? What happened? Did you lift the curse?'

Remus nodded and shut his eyes.

'They owe me,'

Meanwhile the others had just entered Dumbledore's office.

'Good morning.' Said Dumbledore smiling at them

'Oh no it isn't Dumbledore. Seeing my face takes the good out of morning apparently.' Said Umbridge seething

Dumbledore looked mildly surprised but continued to smile.

'According to who exactly?'

'These brats.'

'They are children not brats professor.'

'Well whatever they are, they have been despicably rude.'

'No we haven't.' Said James automatically

'Well you set off stink bombs to prevent us from getting here Mr Potter. However, headmaster, I came to you about Miss Malfoy and Mr Black. They have been incredibly rude in my class and have been insulting me throughout my lesson.'

'Is this true?' Dumbledore asked with his eyes twinkling. James closed his eyes and held his breath waiting for Sirius to insult Dumbledore.

'Of course not Professor we would never do that.' Relief swept through James as he realised that the curse had been lifted and he inwardly praised Remus.

'What!' Shouted Umbridge incredulously 'are you telling me that you have behaved this morning?'

'Yes,' replied Sirius

'He is lying headmaster! They hexed me! This one and that other monster boy had to take their wands of them before they got out of control.'

Dumbledore had risen and was looking very angry as he stared down at Umbridge.

'That other boy,' he said in a firm quiet voice 'is not a monster. If I hear you calling him at again you are out of this school. I talked to you about this yesterday. You have had your warning.'

Umbridge went as pink as her clothes. Dumbledore continued.

'If what you are saying is true there is a simple way to see.'

'Vertiserm?' Umbridge breathed

'That use is forbidden on students. Surely you know that Professor?'

'Yes Dumbledore.' Said Umbridge through gritted teeth

'You said that James and Remus took their wands. Prove to us that none of this happened and show us your wands.'

Sirius and Addy both pulled out their wands. Dumbledore beamed at them.

'Excellent. Professor I would appreciate it if you do not disturb me with silly stories as I am very busy at the moment. You may go.'

Umbridge looked speechless and made her way over to the door with the others following. They grinned at each other behind her back and waved Dumbledore cheerfully goodbye.

When they reached the bottom of the stairwell Remus and Peter jumped up. Umbridge glared at them then hurried off. The bell went and they started making their way to Herbology.

'So you did it Remus! You're a genius you are!' Said James fondly 'but how did you do it?'

Remus smiled slightly.

'It wasn't that hard.'

'Oh come on Remmy you managed to get us out of a heap of trouble!' Exclaimed Sirius 'you can stop being so modest!'

'Ok,ok! I surrender! I just saved you're lives be grateful! Bow down!'

'Ok not that far.' Said Sirius smirking

'Oh I think it was brilliant!' Said Peter admiringly

'Well you would.' Scoffed Sirius

'Anyone would.' Said James looking at Sirius sternly 'it was brilliant.'

'Yeah I know it was.'

'Someone's being a bit quiet.' Said James prodding Addy in the back with his wand as she walked a little ahead.

'What? Oh yeah Remus thanks...seriously I mean it. We owe you one.'

'Whats wrong?' Asked James falling in step beside her

'Nothing.'

'When a girl says nothing she's silently begging for someone to listen so she can pour her heart out,' said James dramatically. Addy punched him on the arm

'So not true.'

'Well just tell us what's wrong then missus.'

'Well it's only...why does she keep calling you a monster Remus?'

'What? Er, when did she do that?'

'Up in the office, just now, she said you were the monster boy and Dumbledore got really angry.'Remus loosened his collar.

'Erm, I don't know. I guess she just doesn't like me.'

'But why,' persisted Addy 'she hates us more than you and doesn't call us monsters.'

'Trust me, she hates me more.'

'But why? You haven't done anything.'

'Oh I've done worse.' Said Remus smiling slightly as he repeated them words she once said to him.

'Oh I just don't understand.' Said Addy evidently giving up.

They got through their next lessons having whispered conversations with the other Gryffindors who looked relieved at their narrow escape. after Herbology they went to lunch.

'Look Umbridge isn't in her chair!' Said Addy as they walked in.

'Oh yeah, hopefully Dumbledore's expelled her!' Said Peter

'You can't expel teachers Peter.' Said Remus

'Well I hope she's been sacked!'

'Same here Jamsie.' Smirked Sirius

'Don't.' Snarled James and Sirius laughed.

'What don't you like your nickname Jamsie?' Said lily walking past with her head in the air.

James' ears went red.

'C'mon lets sit down.' He grunted and threw himself down onto the Gryffindor table. The others sat down as well and soon the Slytherins turned up.

'So, having your last meal twerps?' Said Snape

'Actually no Snivellus, we weren't punished at all.' Said Sirius smiling sweetly

The Slytherins jaws dropped.

'What do you mean?' Rebecca stammered

'Nothing happened. We lifted the curse and got off Scott free.' Said Addy grinning evilly 'sorry but once again the Gryffindors overrule the Slytherins!' She jeered

The Slytherins looked murderous. But McGonagall was making her way over to see why there was such a large gathering.

'What's going on here?' She barked

'Nothing Professor.' Mumbled Snape 'we're just going.'

They trooped off back to their own table and the marauders beamed at each other. McGonagall's looked at them suspiciously.

'I hope you aren't planning any trouble.'

'Why really Professor! Us? How could you?' McGonagall rolled her eyes at James and walked off shaking her head.

'You know, she made a fair point.' Said Addy 'we haven't played a prank in ages.'

'The broom incident wasn't that long ago guys.' Said Remus frowning 'shouldn't we lay off them for a bit? You've only just got their curse off you.'

'Yeah ok.' Said James smiling. Everyone looked shocked. 'I was thinking more a whole school Christmas prank instead anyway.'

The others cheered apart from Remus who sunk into his arms.

'Why I made you my friends I really don't know.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - A discovery**

After a long night talking about pranks they had fallen asleep in the middle of their conversation. They were woken by someone hammering on the door.

Remus and Peter were in their beds. James was slumped over an armchair and Sirius was sprawled out on the floor. Addy had fallen asleep on a pile of cushions in the corner.

'Open up!' Someone shouted again

James jerked up and dragged himself to the door sleepily. As he swung it open Lily stormed in.

'Evans! What're you doing? We're in our pyjamas!' But lily had spotted Addy curled up on the cushions.

'Adelina Malfoy!' Addy don't stir so Lily took one of the cushions from the top of the pile and whacked Addy with it.

'Wha-?' Yelled Addy jumping up

'What are you doing in here?'

'Er, I guess I just fell asleep-'

'Just fell asleep? JUST FELL ASLEEP? We've been looking for you all night!'

'Looking for-'

'Yes! Looking for you! All night! It's only just occurred to Emma that you might be in here! We had a run in with Filch and now have a detention! And it all your fault!'

'Sorry lils-'

But lily had stormed out.

'Breakfast then?' Suggested James trying not to snigger at Addy's face as she gaped after lily.

'Er, rights, breakfast, fast at break, yeah let's go.'

They woke up the others and got changed then headed down for breakfast meeting Addy at the bottom of the steps.

'Lily isn't speaking to me,' she said miserably

'She'll come round.' Said Sirius cheerfully

'No I think she's done a Potter on me.' Everyone fell about laughing apart from James.

'Real witty Addy. Real witty.' He stormed off to the Gryffindor table.

'Uh oh he's doing an Evans on you.' Said Remus causing the others to all fall about laughing again.

When they had calmed down they went and sat next to James who was trying to blank them.

'Look!' Sirius exclaimed as he opened up a newspaper. 'Someone's broken into vault - at Gringotts!'

'I stopped at that vault with Hagrid.' Said Peter unexpectedly

'What do you mean?' Demanded James coming out of his one minute silence 'why did you go to Gringotts with Hagrid?'

'My parents are friends with him and they had to go abroad for a day and Hagrid offered to take me to diagon alley to get my school stuff.'

'So you knew Hagrid before?' Asked Remus surprised

'Yeah.'

'So what was stolen?' Asked Addy interestedly 'no-ones ever broken into Gringotts before.'

'Nothing, the vault was empty.' Replied Sirius

'Yeah Hagrid took out a little package. There was nothing else in there. He said I should tell anyone because it Hogwarts business and very secret.'

'Very secret? We've got to find out what it is!' Said Addy excitedly

'So Hogwarts business? That means it'll be in Hogwarts!' Said James

'In a restricted section that no-ones allowed to go! Like the third floor corridor!' Cried Remus

'And it's a Saturday we can try and find it!' Exclaimed Sirius 'James go and get your invisibility cloak and we'll go!'

'Don't you want to eat breakfast first?' Said Remus smirking

'Oh, yeah. Well we'll go after! Hurry up!'

They quickly ate their breakfast then headed back up to the common room. It was fairly quiet as most Gryffindors were either having breakfast, sleeping in or playing in the snow outside. Sirius raced up and took down James' invisibility cloak.

They decided to keep it off until they were almost there and on the way argued which three of them would go under it and onto the third floor corridor.

'I'll stand guard and watch.' Said Peter finally as they arrived at the entrance.

'Wait a minute,' said Remus frowning 'there's going to be something very dangerous guarding this thing won't there?'

'I laugh in the face of danger!' Said Sirius haughtily

'My point is,' said Remus putting his hand over Sirius' mouth 'we should leave Addy out here too.'

'I beg your pardon?' Spluttered Addy.

'That's quite alright.' Said Remus grinning. She punched his arm.

'I am not staying outside!'

Remus swivelled her around to face him and looked her straight in the eye.

' .Are.' He snarled. Addy saw something flicker in his eyes, almost animal like.

'Ok then.' she said curiously and he let her go.

'What did you do? Hypnotise her?' joked James

'Very funny. Now come on lets go.' The three boys disappeared under the cloak and the door opened then shut.

'Say Peter…I'm still hungry/' said Addy 'Will you go and get me some toast?'

Peter looked uneasy for a minute.

'You wont go in after them will you?' Addy pretended to look shocked

'Of course not!'

'Only James, Remus and Sirius will kill me if I let you go in.'

'Please Petey I'm really hungry.'

'Well ok.' he said sternly 'But promise me you wont run in after them.'

'Promise.'

He sighed then walked off. Addy turned round to the door and walked inside.

'See Peter. I promised I wouldn't run.' She grinned.

Meanwhile the boys had been slowly walking up the corridor.

'So what are we looking for?' asked James

'A locked door.' said Sirius shrugging 'that's always the first clue.'

'Ow Sirius you stood on my foot!' exclaimed Remus

'Did I hurt lil Remus' feet? Poor bubs.' said Sirius smirking. He then ducked as Remus aimed a blow at him.

The squabble lasted a few minutes as James ducked out of the way and out from under the invisibility cloak.

'Guys stop it!' he hissed as they both came out from under the cloak.

'Aghhhhhhh!' The boys froze as they heard a scream coming from the end of the corridor. They raced up and came to a large wooden door which was slightly open. They ran in and stopped short when they saw what was ahead of them.

A massive dog was three heads was bearing down on a certain little girl who seemed frozen to the spot.

'ADDY!' James Bellowed. The dog looked up and seemed surprised at the three new visitors. Sirius seized this opportunity and ran forward. He grabbed Addy's hand and dragged her away from the dog.

They all charged out and slammed the door behind them holding it still until Remus managed to lock it with magic. They slithered down the wall breathing heavily.

'What on EARTH were you doing?' Asked James through gritted teeth. Addy flinched.

'I was...er...looking around.'

'YOU ABSOLUTE MUTT ADELINA MALFOY!' Roared James 'YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!'

'Curiosity killed the cat as they say- I think?' Grinned Addy sheepishly

James glared at her.

'However,' Remus said suddenly 'I think Addy has helped us find the hidden object.'

'She has?' Said James

'She did?' Asked Sirius

'I have? I mean yeah I have!' Exclaimed Addy 'er, how?'

'Don't any of you use your eyes? It was standing on a trap door. It's obviously guarding something!'

'You were looking at its feet? I was too busy looking at his head! Or maybe you didn't notice? There were three!' Said Sirius

'I didn't know you could count.' smirked Remus and the squabble started over again.


	17. Chapter 17

'Whats going on in here?' Called a boys voice, vaguely familiar 'who's there?'

The Gryffindor prefect walked into the corridor.

'You four!' The others grinned proudly as they knew they had a reputation among the older years 'what are you doing in here? It's forbidden! Come on get out of here before filch spots you, otherwise you'll lose us more house points.'

The others scurried out.

'Cant you behave just for a little while? I heard professor McGongall saying something about you lot, that your not as bad as you make out.'

The boy grinned 'I'm Alex by the way. Gryffindor prefect.'

'We're the mar-' Remus elbowed Addy in the ribs 'oh!'

Alex looked puzzled.

'Addy forgets her name sometimes.' Said James cheerfully 'she's called Addy but thinks she's Martha.'

Addy glared at him and Alex laughed.

'Alright, if you say so.'

'Im Remus, this is James and that's Sirius.'

Alex looked interested.

'Aren't you Black?'

Sirius scowled.

'Yes and?'

'Congrats. You should be proud to be in Gryffindor.' Alex smiled and Sirius looked cheerful again. 'Anyway, I've heard you guys are great ones for pranks?'

The others grinned slyly.

'Oh you have no idea.' Said James

'Well me and my mates consider ourselves to be pranksters aswell.' Said Alex 'no ones ever got us with a prank before. We were talking about it and were gonna ask if you lot were interested in a bet.'

'What kind of bet?' Asked James

'Well we are daring you to try and prank us. If you manage to we'll show you a couple of secrets about the castle. If you don't then-'

'Oh we will. Deal.' Said Sirius straight away

'You don't want to know what will happen it you lose?'

'Nah cause we won't.'

Alex laughed.

'And it has to be muggle style pranking because if you have true prankster brains you will be able to pull on without magic.'

'No problem.' Said James

'Fine then. Let the games begin.' He walked off.

'Well this has been a productive morning.' Said Remus 'but where's Peter?'

'Im here.' Said Peter scurrying up from behind 'what's happened?'

'Well you let Addy come in, she went through a door, almost got eaten by a three headed dog, we heard her scream, went and saved her, found the trapdoor to the hidden item, then agreed to muggle style prank the Gryffindor prefect.' Said James

Peter frowned trying to make sense of everything but evidently gave up.

Shrugging he said.

'Ok then.'

'C'mon,' said James 'Lets go back to the Gryffindor common room and see what we think of everything.'

They all trooped back and sat down by the fire.

'So we found what the person wanted who broke into gringotts.' said James

'No we didn't.' corrected Remus 'We think we've found where it was hidden.'

'Same thing.' said Sirius 'I wanna know what it is.'

'Me too!' said Addy 'Do you think we could get down the trap door somehow?'

All the boys stared at her.

'You mean the trapdoor we just found?' said James

'In the third floor corridor?' said Remus

'With the giant dog guarding it with three heads?' said Sirius

'That trapdoor?' said Peter

'Well duh.' said Addy rolling her eyes

'You miss, are insane.' said Remus

'Noooooo I'm not.' said Addy 'If you play music the dog will fall asleep. We used to have one - but a puppy, not so long ago. But my parents sold it to a guy who worked at Hog- OH MY GOSH I THINK THAT'S FLUFFY!' exclaimed Addy jumping up

'You think that's what sorry?'

'I think that was our puppy!' said Addy excitedly

'Ok Addy sit down and have your medication.' said James

'I've already had it today! Oh come on guys do you seriously mean to tell me that we went to all that effort of finding the trapdoor to not go down it?' she said looking devastated

'You know that's a good point.' said Sirius 'I agree with Addy! Lets try and go down it!'

'No.' said Remus at once

'What are you too…scared?' smirked Sirius

James and Remus instantly put on an act.

'No of course not-'

'I'm not scared just-'

'Then come onnnnnn lets go through the trap door!' whined Addy

'well not now! Sit down! Everyone's staring!' hissed Remus

'Ugh ok Mr moody…then when can we go down?' said Addy flopping back down onto the sofa

'Tonight. We'll go under my cloak.' said James

'Score!' said Sirius and Addy high fiving.

'If we die tonight I'm going to kill you two.' muttered Remus angrily 'Now can we go to lunch I'm hungry.'

They all went down to the great hall.

'Umbridge still isn't here!' said Addy 'I forgot to check this morning…but look! No Umbridge!'

They all cheered quietly and sat down and began eating. But suddenly the doors swung open and Umbridge stood there. The five groaned until James gasped.

'Look at her leg!' he whispered amongst the whole hall of whispers that had just broken out. All of Umbridge's right leg was mangled and bleeding. She limped up to the table at the end of the hall and spoke angrily to Dumbledore.

'That whomping Willow! Look what it has done to me Dumbledore! I told you you were making a mistake.'

'Professor the Whomping Willow could not make that much damage.' said Dumbledore calmly

'Well look at my leg then!' shrieked Umbridge 'Its proof! Where is Madame Promfrey? I need her to see to it immediately!'

Dumbledore rose and escorted her out of the hall.

'Umbridge was trying to get whatever's under the trapdoor!' said peter looking horrified 'There was claw marks!'

'We have to go tonight!' said James 'I bet that's why she wasn't here the other day! She was breaking into Gringotts only to discover what she wanted was at Hogwarts all along!'

'We're going to save the school!' sung Addy 'From that toad face Umbridge! We're going to go down the-'

'SHHH!' said all the boys

'You're not allowed to come if you keep almost giving us away!' said James

Addy zipped her lips and stayed silent for the rest of the day. She didn't want to miss out on the adventure in store for them.

Around midnight they all met in the Gryffindor common room. They stuck to their usual rota of James and Peter under the cloak and the other three darting in and out of the shadows. They soon arrived at the third floor corridor and went inside taking off the cloak. They walked over to the door.

'Ok guys are you ready?' asked James nervously

'Yeah,' said Peter a lot paler than usual

'Come on,' said Sirius impatiently 'Umbridge could have gone down by now.'

James nodded silently and pushed open the door. He signalled to Remus to start playing the flute he had brought with him.

But as they walked in they realised Fluffy was already asleep.

'Guys look!' whispered Addy and she pointed to a large harp playing in the corner.

'Bewitched,' muttered Remus 'Umbridge must have already been here.'

Sirius opened the trap door and dropped it with a bang achieving lots of shh's from the other marauders.

'Sorry,' he whispered. Remus rolled his eyes and they all went over.

'I can't see the end…can any of you guys?' asked James

'No,' everyone replied

'So what do we do? How will we know if its safe to drop down?'

'Only one way to find out' said Addy daringly and jumped in. The four boys all let out yells and tried to catch her but she had already gone. They soon heard a thump.

'Addy?' whispered James urgently 'Are you ok?'

'Guys its safe to come down! There's some sort of plant here to land on!' Addy called up

'Ok lets go.' James jumped down first, followed by Remus, followed by a very hesitant Peter who was pushed by Sirius, then Sirius himself.

'Everyone ok?' asked James. There were mumbles of yes. 'And Addy never do that again…you didn't know what was down here! There could have been monsters or aliens or sharks!'

'Sharks?' Addy asked raising her eyebrows

'Well er-'

'Look you still shouldn't have done it!' said Remus

'I'm sorry but when did you two become my mums?'

That silenced both of them and they scowled at Addy who merely laughed.

'Er Guys,' said Sirius squirming 'The plant is kinda trying to strangle me.'

'What?' said James 'Hold on a minute I'll- oh god I'm stuck too!'

He started trying to pull off the plant.

'Guys stop moving!' said Peter

'What?' said Addy hitting the plant violently 'So we can get squashed by this thing?'

'Addy seriously stop!' said Peter 'Professor Spud taught us about these plants last lesson! You guys were all too busy gawping at her to actually listen.'

'Well I certainly wasn't!' said Addy still struggling

'No but you never listen in any lesson. Trust me!' said Peter 'Stay still!'

'I hope you know what you're doing Pete.' said Remus and stopped struggling along with James.

The three of them all fell through the plant causing Addy and Sirius to start freaking out even more.

'Peter what else did you learn about the plant?' asked Remus urgently as he landed and stood back up.

'Erm…'said Peter helplessly 'Professor Spud did say something about sunlight but I cant remember what.'

'Sunlight?' said James then faced Remus 'What's that spell you were talking about the other day that creates sunlight?'

Remus told him and the two quickly took out their wands, pointed it above them and yelled the spell. At once the plant shrunk away and Sirius and Addy fell through.

'Guys are you ok?' asked Remus bending down

'considering we almost died I'm pretty good.' said Sirius getting up

'Why didn't you listen to Peter?' said James

Sirius turned and faced him.

'You said trust me.'

'So?' asked Peter

'I don't trust people easily. You will have to prove to me I can trust you.' said Sirius slowly 'I've been deceived too many times…by…people.' he finished looking away

There was an uncomfortable silence then Peter spoke.

'You can trust me Sirius. You will always be able to trust me.'


	18. Please rate and review!

**Peeps please review otherwise I don't seethe point in continuing! Siriusly even a coupla words would do :) just soo i know that what I'm doing is worth it or any suggestions or whatever...thank you potter heads xoxo**


End file.
